Run Away
by Cypress A. Posthumus
Summary: Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. 7 years after, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched for Lissa for five years. Two years pass and the couple set off.
1. Prologue

**Run Away  
****Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary:** Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**P R O L O G U E**

Since neither guardian had watch for the human day, they sat in their room. Rose sat on the edge of her and Dimitri's bed, staring out the window. Dimitri was sitting in the middle of the bed, leaned against the headboard whilst reading a Western novel. He was about eighty pages from the end when he looked up and realized Rose was lost, maybe not in her own head. Dimitri had only hoped that she had been sucked into Lissa's head, something that used to happen all the time, but ceased after Lissa had been missing for a week. The school sent out guardians, but they returned without Lissa and Rose's heart broke even more. After Rose graduated, she and Dimitri took off to Russia to search for Lissa. After searching for two years in Russia, Turkey, and Hungary, they looked all over the United States, especially Chicago and Portland. After three more years of pain and heartbreak, Rose allowed Dimitri to return to St. Vladimir's Academy to be a school guardian and joined him when Kirova offered her a position. Since then, two years had passed, without any news about Lissa. Rose dreamed, hoped, and prayed for the day that she would reunite with Lissa. She expected the Moroi girl would be ill in health because their bond had faded quickly. The last thing Lissa told Rose was something about helping Victor Dashkov and how nauseous she felt. Days turned into months, months into years and Rose waited for the day the bond would return, but once again, she was losing faith. Rose frowned and her bottom lip threatened to quiver, but she bit it to keep it still. Dimitri closed his book after turning the corner down to mark his place, he leaned toward Rose and touched her side. Rose didn't acknowledge him; instead, she let her head fall to the side as she gazed through the window.

"Roza," Dimitri called out to her. She looked lost and upset, yet her face was rid of all emotion. "Look at me." She sighed inwardly and turned to face the man she had once described as being a bad ass Russian God. His face had grown older, matured from the young guardian he had been those seven years ago. Rose had since graduated and matured, as well. She and Dimitri formed a then-secret romantic relationship while she was still waiting for the announcement for whom her new Moroi would be. Rose had lost Lissa that night of the dance, the night her _uncle_, Victor Dashkov, had kidnapped her. Dimitri could still see her pain after all this time, it was evident if one could get close enough to her to see her brown eyes that had aged and seen many kills. Many Strigoi.

Dimitri's soft hands caressed her cheek, he ran his thumb softly over her eyelid and lashes. It tickled and she could feel a small, pained smile and her heart swell with care and love within her ribcage. "I miss her, Dimitri," she mumbled into his wrist, brushing her lips against it momentarily. "Why doesn't the bond work anymore?" It was not meant to be answered and Rose hated it when she had questions that no one but Lissa could have come up with an answer for. Rose missed the small Moroi girl, her best friend. Rose felt her heart rattle uncontrollably in her chest as she held her breath, her nostrils flared and her brows furrowed as the tears swelled in her eyes.

Dimitri pulled her close and whispered sweet, dainty praises of appreciation and love in Russian into her silk hair. Rose crushed her face into his sternum, she tried not to cry, but she started to. Rose hated crying, hated feeling weak. Dimitri hated that he couldn't properly help his lover face the fears and bring her best friend back. Sometimes, Dimitri found himself thinking about Lissa, as well. He asked himself where she could be and why hadn't she called out to Rose that night? He beat himself up for letting it happen, even after all these years. Even after he and Rose had been together for so long, he felt helpless and insignificant. He thought, _Roza, we will find Lissa. She'll be alive and welcome you back with open arms. _He looked into his lap upon hearing Rose choke on one of her silent sobs. She sucked the cold air of their room in through her mouth and tried to gather her hysterics.

"We have to leave again!" Rose's hoarse voice came as she sprang up from his lap. Her hair was matted to her face from sweat and tears, Dimitri's shirt had a dark spot that was moist from where her tears fell. "We have to find Lissa, Dimitri. We have to find her right now!" As a determined woman, she crawled over the bed and somersaulted off, landing herself on her back, she pulled out a large suitcase and flung it open. She slammed it on the bed, it bounced, and she opened drawers hastily, flinging clothes for the both of them out of the drawers and near the bed. Dimitri sat, unknowing of what to do. They had just gotten back from searching for the Moroi girl, just two years ago. The academy accepted them as school guardians and mentors to the novices. Dimitri remembered the drive Rose had been in, the adrenaline rush when she found out that Vasilisa had been kidnapped. The hysterics that followed.

"We just came back from searching, Rose." his voice said quietly, pained. "We can't just up and leave, again. It's half way through the school year. There are still duties for us to do, novices to train." He knew it wouldn't help. His pleas and truthful words only hurt her more. She now stood in the closet, with both doors pulled back, eying the long coats and other travel items that might be found in such a place. She flung Dimitri's duster onto the floor behind her and he sighed, walking over to mid-room and began tapping his fingers on the top half-way marker, the dresser. She flung out a long, black wool coat that Dimitri had gotten her during their visit to Russia.

"I can't sit here and let this happen anymore, Dimitri," she went deeper into the closet and began rummaging for hats, scarves, and gloves. "Who knows where Lissa is? I have to find her. I was supposed to protect her in the first place! I didn't, I let a _spell_ distract me from her for one night." The way she spat out the word "spell" made Dimitri's feelings crush a little. He knew she regretted not being "sober" enough to tell him and he sometimes thought that she regretted that night entirely.

Rose made her way over to their bed, kicking up the coats and other items of clothing that had been flung on the floor and on the other furniture. She smashed the large heap of clothing into the suitcase and Dimitri couldn't help but let a small smile pry at his lips. "Folding the clothes makes them fit into the suitcase better, love." Rose sighed and stood there, lazily throwing odds and ends into the suitcase like a child. Dimitri made his way over to her, slung his arm around her waist, and sat on the bed, knocking her into his lap. She tried to glare at him, but he remarked that she just looked tired. She was tired, but she wouldn't admit what was already known. Dimitri leaned forward, catching the edge of the suitcase and began taking things out and setting them on the pillow next to them. As he leaned forward again, he nipped at Rose's neck. His teeth made a click sound as the skin released.

"Dimka, not now." Rose whispered as she looked back at him, desire was evident in her voice, but her eyes were puffy and red. Dimitri, as best he could, leaned over her shoulder and pressed his lips to hers. Warmth filled both of them. Dimitri broke their soft-lipped kiss because her shoulder was uncomfortably gouging into his neck, but gave her a real smile and hoped that his eyes showed how much he wanted them to find Lissa. She responded by giving a toothy grin, but he had a feeling it was mostly faked. He thanked her in his thoughts for trying to be strong.

It was silent for the rest of the time that they spent folding their clothes and neatly setting them into the suitcase, even though it was hard for Rose to stay calm and not run off, bust the door down as she made her way out or stand on the other side of the room and dramatically run and jump through the window. Rose tapped her foot anxiously, bit at her lip, sighed, glanced at the clock every few minutes, and cursed under her breath about how much time it took to fold clothes. She had been making sure they had everything they would need and either forgetting something or exasperated with the entire thing, probably the latter, leaned back quickly and slammed into Dimitri's chest, knocking him into the headboard.

Rose turned around, kneeling in front of him on the bed, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Dimitri!" She cupped his face in her hands, frantically looking for any sign of pain in his expression. She found none, instead he was chuckling. His hands moved to hers and he took them away from his face, he held onto them tightly. Rose let him control her arms, he held them in front of his mouth. Dimitri's hot breath and the warmth from the tiny kisses he planted warmed her hands. Rose's muscles relaxed, her head tipped to the right as she watched. She could tell Dimitri's breath would waver, she listened closely, he was speaking Russian again. Probably telling her how much she meant to him or trying to conjure faith and ask a God to watch over them on their journey. He kissed her hands after every sentence, sometimes parting his lips, sometimes letting them linger. Most of the time, they were quick, barely noticeable. Rose began to inch her way forward, she dropped Dimitri's hands, and laced her arms around his torso. She hunched over, resting her head on his muscular shoulder. Dimitri clasped his hands onto her sides, bringing her closer and laid his cheek on top of her head. Rose's breathing had calmed, sleep began to tug at her sore eyelids.

"Dimitri," Rose whispered, half consumed by sleep now. He hummed in response, she felt his entire upper body vibrate. "Tell Kirova I love you and that she's leaving tomorrow."

Dimitri suppressed a laugh, his chest heaved in an unexpected hiccup. Although there was a pain in his chest and throat from the hiccup, but he managed to whisper "_Ya tebya lyublyu, Roza._" Dimitri moved their packed suitcase with his right leg, pushing it to the foot of the opposing bedside. He gently traded places with now-asleep Rose, covered her and changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, moved the suitcase to the floor, and got into bed. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, searching its crevices like it knew the answers to the universe and the problems they faced. Dimitri let his mind wander and eventually dozed off.

Rose's dreams were everything, except happy. She dreamed of the car crash, the raven that Lissa had healed, how Ms. Karp had gone mad... she tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to wake up from the past horrors. Eventually, she found safe haven in Lissa's old dorm room. They chatted, laughing. Lissa was brushing Rose's long brown hair. Though, in real life, she had tucked herself under Dimitri's frame. He slept on his side, facing her, and out of instinct, wrapped her up in his arms.

"Lissa," Rose sighed and smiled as she slept.


	2. Chapter I

**Run Away  
****Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary:** Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**I**

As Rose woke up, the Montana sun was just disappearing into the horizon. The sky had hues of purple, pink, and various blues and grays. Rose sat up in the bed. The air of their room chilled her skin, which pucked everywhere visible. Rose reached up with both hands and rubbed them against her bare arms. Dimitri was still asleep, snoring slightly. His cell phone sat on the night stand, the screen had lit up. Rose contemplated whether or not to pick it up, but she decided against it. Instead she slipped out of the bed and grabber her morning necessities to shower. Her guardian outfit had been hung on the bathroom door prior to the whole ordeal last night. _I felt like such a child. _Rose thought as she made her way to the bathroom. She didn't bother to close the door all the way, hoping that maybe Dimitri would at least be awake when she got out of the shower. The shower was short, just long enough to wash her long hair and spread soap over her body. Rose shut off the water and yanked her towel off of the back of the toilet. She covered her body and went to close the door. It clicked shut and she began to dry off. She put on her under clothing, slacks, socks, and tank top, then she flipped her hair forward to squeeze water out of her locks. Once that was finished she brushed her hair upside down and flipped it back over her shoulders to be brushed into a ponytail. The back of her neck showed molnija marks, but Rose had long since gotten over them. After she had gotten them done, Dimitri asked how she felt and she told him it wasn't worth it if it wasn't helping save Lissa. Rose brushed her teeth hastily and pulled on the black button-up shirt over her tank top. The bathroom door slowly opened and Dimitri's head came in through the empty space. He flung the door open and gave a tired grin in her direction.

"Rosemarie," his accented voice was tired, "You should button your shirt and tuck it in." He helped himself to buttoning her shirt, but when it came to tuck it into her pants, Rose had swatted his hands away. She called him perverse and passed him slowly in the small doorway, making sure to stare him in the eye.

Rose picked up on of her boots and shoved her foot in it. She laced its hooks and tied a double knot, then did the same with the other. Rose stood up straight and stretched, standing on her tip-toes. She dropped her arms to her sides and then went over to stand in front of the bathroom door, which was now closed and occupied by Dimitri. Rose knew that Dimitri wouldn't worry when she left - he knew that she had first shift in the commons, then morning training with novices, but she felt the need to inform him today. She stood outside, awkwardly leaning against the door frame. The door flung open and the light shut off, Rose almost fell, but caught herself. Dimitri was ready to catch her, just in case her equilibrium was off.

"I'm on morning shift again," she said and shrugged a bit. Dimitri nodded and gave her a hug, before he let go, Rose said, "I want you to talk to Kirova about us leaving. We're going whether or not she approves of it." Dimitri squeezed her tightly and let go. Rose backed up to look at him, even after she grew more, he towered over her like she was a small child.

A smile played on his features as he thought of what Rose had told him while she was half asleep. "Sure thing. Go, you're going to be late." Dimitri helped her put her coat on and ushered her out the door, where they chatted for a few minutes before they broke off and Rose decided she really should hurry, before she turned on her heel, she pecked his lips, but as she ran down the hall she shouted "see you later, comrade" and waved at him awkwardly. Dimitri watched her go and decided he should get ready for the day as well.

As Rose made her way to the commons, some Royal Moroi girls were gossiping about a student that no one seemed to like. It reminded her of when she and Lissa had gotten back and there were rumours going around like a wildfire. Rose shot a stern glance their way, but they didn't seem to notice. Rose shook her head side to side slightly and continued walking. The commons was quiet that morning, most of the Moroi had already left, seemingly, the Novices were all there. The tables were separated with some only boys, some only girls, but there was one table where only a few of each gender mingled. Rose took a position against the wall, she stared blankly into the emptiness that was the commons. A few giggles from the girls echoed and a few shouts from the guys. At one point, the "boys only" table had been getting rowdy, but Rose shouted at them to knock it the hell off, for the most part, they obeyed.

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur for Rose. It was now lunch and she traded shifts with another guardian, though she couldn't remember his name at the moment. Dimitri sat in the staff lounge, Rose joined him. He noticed her and looked up, he could tell something was bothering her, but he didn't want to get himself in trouble and ask about it. Since there were now strict rules addressing guardians in relationships, Rose and Dimitri weren't allowed to show their affection for each other, but both agreed that they wouldn't. They both saw it as a distraction and unprofessional of them, so they kept to themselves, mostly.

"I talked with Kirova," Dimitri started, he looked over to her and was almost surprised that she was already looking at him. "We're able to leave on Friday afternoon. They needed to find other guardians to take our positions." Rose nodded, her thoughts drifted to some other things, but Dimitri noticed she looked tired. He placed his hand on her left knee and he gave a few squeezes while almost massaging her knee.

"Do you think I can do it?" Rose asked, she turned to her lover again. "Do you think I can make the bond again?"

Dimitri was surprised, but told her, "Yes, Rose. You can and you will." Rose looked as happy as she'd been ever since Lissa got taken. Dimitri stared lovingly into her eyes, he missed seeing them sparkle like that, but now wasn't the time for sweet admiration. Lunch was nearly over and they both had afternoon training. Rose and Dimitri stood up at the same time, they started talking now, about where they were going to go first. Rose suggested that they check Montana and ask around if anyone had seen either Victor, Natalie, or Lissa. Dimitri agreed is was a good idea, but he had an inkling of doubt in the back of his brain. He suggested that while they're out, they can more thoroughly search the bigger party cities and the outlying cities. Their conversation died down as they approached the gym. A group of eight novices stood at the door, lined up against the wall like elementary school children.

Training went by smoothly, but Rose lectured them about several things. After training, Dimitri had night watch, but he stayed to help Rose clean up after their students, even after her large protests about him going so he doesn't get in trouble with someone. After they finished cleaning, Dimitri locked the gym and gave Rose a momentary hug and they went off in their separate ways. Rose knew where she was going, but she felt as if someone was _watching_ her. It shouldn't be strange, Dimitri watched her all the time, but it was strange. Rose knew it wasn't Dimitri, it was no one. Rose looked around and made sure to keep on high alert. She decided it was nothing, that she was just being paranoid about leaving a place that she knew so well. Rose heard a noise and she jumped, then she saw a female student run through the trees and she could faintly hear the loud, drunken slurs of a party. _Guardian Belikov will catch you. _Rose smirked and turned back to her destination: home. At least, the dorm where Dimitri had residence since he stepped foot on these grounds as guardian. Rose was surprised when Kirova had not given it to someone else.

Rose sped up her walking pace and soon made it inside the building and into their room. She tried to kick off her boots, it was too uncomfortable, so she sat on the floor and unlaced them, then set them under the chair that sat between the doorway and their dresser. Rose slid out of her jacket and pants, pulling a pair of too-long polar fleece pajama pants onto her legs. She undid the buttons on her shirt and flung it onto the chair that her boots hid under. Rose lazily made her way to the bathroom, grabbed her brush, then plunked down on the bed. The springs squeaked. She laced her finger through the hair tie and pulled it out, taking a wad of hair with it. She tossed it onto the lower part of the bed, she didn't like the way the loose hairs felt. Rose pulled her hair over one shoulder and brushed, pulling hard and not taking care to free the knots properly, like Lissa had shown her and done for her many times. She threw her brush down on the bed, becoming frustrated with her hair and the knots she'd acquired throughout the day, then she remembered that she was supposed to try to talk to Lissa through the bond.

Rose sat up and decided to lean against the headboard. She took the pillow and put it in her lap. She closed her eyes and tried to get rid of all thoughts that weren't about Lissa. Rose tried to think clearly, but she couldn't. All of her thoughts were focused on leaving and getting out of the Academy, not finding Lissa. She felt a pang of guilt and opened her eyes. Rose stared at the bedspread and how her fingers rubbed against the seams of the pillowcase, but she wasn't focused. She was worried, scared, and tired. She put the pillow behind her back and slid down. Rose couldn't tell that sleep was overcoming her, but her body let it win. Rose's mind drifted, dancing over everything that she had done and had yet to do.

Dimitri returned a few hours after Rose had fallen asleep and he stood in the doorway to watch her for quite some time. He realized the door was still open and he technically wasn't in the room, so he closed the door and locked it behind him. Dimitri pulled off his boots, similar to how Rose had done. He hung his duster on the doorknob and changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Dimitri looked around their room as he thought, making sure they truly had everything for Friday. Mostly, they did, but Rose had forgotten their passports in the desk drawer. He left them there, but made sure to remind himself constantly that they needed to get their passports out of the desk on Friday. Dimitri spent the about two hours reading the rest of his book, but he constantly worried about Rose, about Lissa, for the most part. He kept getting distracted from his book, but managed to finish it. Dimitri set his book on the nightstand and turned off the dim lamp. Once again, he laid in bed, searching the crevices for answers, though he was truly wracking his brain for any information he may have gotten when Lissa was taken. Dimitri spent his last few waking moments searching for lost information within his brain.

**⁂**

The next few days didn't seem to stray from Rose and Dimitri's routine at all. They had different shifts and watch hours, but for the most part their week remained the same. Thursday came and Rose still seemed to be hiding how upset she was. Dimitri had finished his night watch early because another guard was called and took his place, so he and Rose took to bed early. Dimitri set an alarm on his cell phone for two hours before they were to depart from the Academy.

Friday morning came quickly, Rose was already awake when Dimitri awoke. Rose was showered and dressed in black denim pants and a black racer back tank top. She sat on her side of the bed and waited for Dimitri to get ready, they were going to leave earlier than expected, but at least they could properly search Montana before they left to any of the other states or countries. Their morning was rushed amd soon they found themselves as a nice hotel for the night. Neither of them were tired, but they knew they needed to get onto a human sleeping schedule so they wouldn't seem strange for waking up at night. Rose had dreams of Lissa that night and Dimitri had dreams of the night of the dance. The night he and Rose _expressed_ themselves to each other.

_"Roza, Roza..." he gasped out. He closed his eyes as she swayed her hips on top of his. Their rhythm was incredible, but neither of them could formulate anything intelligent. Nor could they understand what made them become this way. Rose knew she shouldn't bite at his neck, but she did and every time she did, she thought back to how it felt when Lissa had fed off of her and how amazing it felt. Rose had no doubt that Dimitri had never felt such an incredible sensation before, but then again, maybe he had. Just not as a bite to the neck from a Moroi. Obviously, he hadn't been bitten by Strigoi, either. Dimitri placed his hand on the small of her back and flipped them over, as he leaned down to kiss her lips, she moved and went for his neck again._

_"Roza, you really shouldn't," a deep rumble from his throat interrupted his sentence. Dimitri tried to gain some self control, but it was impossible. He tried to get back to what he was saying, but he couldn't, even though it had only been uttered just a moment ago._

The night was coming to an end and the sun began rising. Neither of the Dhampirs noticed it, neither of them were awake enough to even know. Dimitri clung to Rose's back, his hand on her thigh and his face smashed into her shoulder. Their bodies melded together perfectly. Rose could feel the warmth from Dimitri's body and rolled over so her front could warm up. The couple continued sleeping until about 10:30am, but Rose was still exhausted. They showered separately and then dressed to try to make it in time for breakfast at the hotel's buffet / diner.

"Where should we look first?" Rose quietly asked. For some reason, she felt she had to be extremely cautious. Rose had her guardian mask on, but she was wondering whether or not she should really get rid of it while they're looking for Lissa. Any Moroi or Strigoi could be watching them, anyone could be anywhere. "Should we go to a club and look? I don't think she would be there, though."

"Maybe we should look at small diners, motels, and gas stations." Dimitri said quietly. He knew Rose liked to go to the bar and get smashed, but he wouldn't allow her to. It could mean that they were both put into danger because of her drunken slurs or someone else's words to her. "It would be best to assume that she had stopped at places like that, rather than checking clubs..." He looked at Rose with care in his eyes. Dimitri's hands were around a small styrofoam coffee cup that he filled with regular coffee, black. No additives.

Rose nodded and continued to pull apart the maple bar she was slowly eating. Her fingers were covered in sticky residue from the icing, but she just licked it off. It left her hands sticky, but she figured she could wash them if it served too much of a problem. After Rose finished her food, Dimitri requested their check, he paid, and the two left. Rose and Dimitri made their way to their room in silence. After Rose and Dimitri gathered their jackets and let the lady at the front desk know that they might be back past the curfew the hotel has and rented a car from them, they drove around to small gas stations, motels, and grocery stores to inquire about Lissa and Victor Dashkov. No one had seen them or even heard of them, which made Rose's heart sink, but she knew that she couldn't give up anymore. Rose _needed_ to find Lissa in exactly the way that any living creature needed to breathe.

Dimitri didn't say much at all throughout the trip. He wasn't sure what he could say that would encourage her. The sun began to set and the two made their way back to the hotel, returning far sooner than they expected. Rose curled up on the couch and watched the human news. No reports on missing persons, only sad things like war and things she considered to be completely irrelevant, like taxes and a car recall. Dimitri joined her on the couch and read another Western novel that he had brought along. Not long after, the two fell asleep. Dimitri had a dreamless night; Rose dreamed of Lissa, again. It seemed to be unending, each of her dreams were different and she couldn't tell meaning behind them, then again, she hadn't really given them a lot of thought.

* * *

Mostly, the first few chapters are filler chapters, so they will be slow. The plot should pick up in the next two. I'll try to update daily, maybe twice a day, if I have the time to. Other than that, please tell me what you think and if you see anything that isn't correct, something that is misspelled or doesn't make sense, let me know so I can fix it.

- Cy.


	3. Chapter II

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**II**

Rose's sleep was interrupted at 3:00am, by a dream that felt real. She laid in bed still, silent. She could hear her frantic breaths and hear Dimitri's as well. Rose's eyes darted around the room, trying to discover what had made her feel so threatened and scared for her life. As the hour drew on, Rose was fighting off sleep. _I can't go back there. What if it happens again?_ She asked herself. Rose Hathaway was not a timid person and being one at the moment, she felt incredibly weak. She felt as if anyone, even with the most gentle touch, could shatter her into a million little pieces. Rose felt a strong sensation in her stomach that made her nauseous and she could feel the sting of the acid creeping up her throat, but she swallowed it down, making tears of pain prick her eyes. Rose's throat became parched quickly, she tried to shake the feelings she had. She felt like she was in danger and she felt like no one could save her. She was rushed with the sensation of hatred and abandonment, a weakness that was hard to shake on its own. Not to mention, she was weak, she hated herself for abandoning Lissa like that. Even as sleep tried to consume hear once more as the time neared 4:30, she was filled with sorrow and regret. Rose's bottom lip quivered and she cursed aloud at herself.

"You fucking moron," she breathed out, anger evident in her words. "You fucking idiot. How could you let Lissa just_... be taken like_ _that_? Why didn't you do anything more?" Rose clutched her head as the tears swelling and spilled onto her skin. She pulled at her hair, just inches from the roots. The hairs started to stretch and began to be pulled out of the skin, Rose couldn't help that she was pulling her hair out of her scalp, much as Ms. Karp – Crazy Karp – had done. Hot tears began filling her eyes for several reasons: her headache, pulling on her hair, and most importantly, she hadn't found Lissa yet or even really tried to bring back the bond.

_The bond_. Rose thought, as she started nodded. She let go of her hair and wiped the moisture from her face. _I should recreate the bond._ She crouched down and sat on the floor with her legs crossed. The air meeting her skin was cold and sent chills up and down her spine. Rose exhaled a large breath through her mouth and set her hands on her knees.

"I don't know how to meditate!" she said in a loud whisper suddenly. "Do I close my eyes when I meditate? All of the really big Buddha statues had their eyes half closed... how do you half close your eyes?" So without saying much to herself after that, Rose tried her best to meditate; she didn't know if she had reached through the bond, but she started to get a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Rose ignored the sensation and just kept looking for Lissa. In her mind, there was a long hallway with doors on every side of her. All of them were numbered and locked. Rose went diagonally across the hall trying to open the doors in her mind, but none of them would budge. At a few doors, when she went to reach out for the knob, it disappeared completely and turned into a segment of the wall. This scared her to an extent, but she kept going, kept searching. Maybe the doors were a figment of her imagination, maybe the doors were a concept that Lissa was creating through the bond? If it had been achieved again.

"Lissa, help me." Rose whispered. "Come on, Liss. You know I'm here. Where are you?" Within her mind, Rose went to open one of the doors and it violently flung itself open. It was dark and moist, the air smelled of mildew. She saw something move very quickly. Then it came close, it was a large man, tall and well rounded. He probably would tower of Dimitri, he sure as hell did over Rose, but that wasn't hard.

"What do you want? Who are you?" she asked the man. She never took her eyes off of him.

He began to pace in front of her, it made her nervous, but if he thought that he could intimidate her, she wasn't going to run any longer. Rose knew what she had to do: find Lissa. If the process involved battling a war within herself or a war in the physical world, she was all for it. As long as Lissa was found safely.

"My name is Gazanfer," Gazanfer's voice seemed so harsh and he projected it so well that it made the windows of the room they were in shake. "I want you, Rosemarie. I'll find you, wherever you are. No matter where you go, I'll find you."

Rose did nothing but glare at the man, her lips began to curl into a snarl, but she denied access and looking dead on. The windows shone with the light in the hall, she was still standing in the doorway. "Where's Lissa? I know you know where she is. Now, tell me!"

The man scoffed, "Lissa? I haven't a clue what that is. Is it a dog?"

Rose knew better than to scream at him, but she did so anyway: "What do you mean you don't know who she is! She's Vasilisa Dragomir, the last _living_ Dragomir and she's been missing for seven years!" Rose huffed and added in a threatening voice, "And she is not a dog." If Rose could have seen his face proper, she would have sworn he was laughing at her. Gazanfer pulled a Cuban cigar from his inside pocket and stuffed one end in his mouth.

"Might you own a lighter, Miss?" He asked politely. Rose grunted and huffed in response. "Never mind that." He pulled a lighter from the pocket in his slacks and lit the cigar. It smelled absolutely horrible. The scent invaded Rose's nostrils and only increased her headache.

"I don't have to talk to you. You're nothing. You're just an irrelevant part of my imagination." Rose began to turn on her heel when he suddenly reached out to grab her arm. His hands were worn and calloused, his skin was dark, but it had spots of age. "Don't touch me." Rose jerked her arm away from his grasp, backed into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

It was now 6:00am. Dimitri's eyes were just starting to open. He turned over and went to reach out to Rose, but he saw she wasn't there and panicked. He sat up in his spot and tore the sheets from his body, ran out of bed and to the bathroom, which was passed where Rose was laying. He came back, ready to call the front desk until he realized that she was curled up on the floor, looking extremely cold.

"Oh, Roza," Dimitri said as he picked her up to put her on the bed. "Did I really kick you out of bed?" Dimitri tucked Rose back into bed and ran his hands through his hair, exhaling. Dimitri decided he was going to check all the doors and windows to make sure they were closed, it didn't take him long, but every door was shut and every window was locked with the drapes pulled over. Dimitri thanked whatever God could hear him that no one had broken in and had somehow harmed Rose. He decided to take a shower and forget his worries, it was somewhat difficult. He could only wonder what Rose was doing on the floor.

The door slammed open suddenly and the shower curtains flew away, Rose stood there, frantic and quite insane looking. "I think I know where Lissa is." Dimitri stood under the shower head, water still running, escaping onto Rose's clothed body. Water ran down his face, what was he supposed to say when a woman interrupted him while taking a shower?

"Right. Clean up and pack." Dimitri managed to stumble on his words, as well as hesitate in the beginning. Rose nodded and left the bathroom, the curtain and doors still wide open. Dimitri shut the curtain, so as to not get the floor too wet, and finished washing, shut the water off. He dried and dressed quickly, going to find Rose and he pulled a shirt over himself.

Rose was gathering all of their things, folding them sloppily, and putting them in the suitcase. She was tired, frantic, but she was as alert as she could be. Her mind wouldn't shut off, she made a mantra of the place they were supposed to go to.

"Where are we going?" Dimitri asked. He pulled a brush through his hair a few times and then using a clear rubber band, pulled it back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Some of his molnija marks showed, they had faded with age, but it didn't bother him.

"Dimka, should we get carry-on bags?" Rose asked suddenly. "What if they lose our luggage?"

Dimitri looked at her extremely confused, "What do you mean?" As the last word escaped his mouth, he realized how much of a stupid question that was and shook his head side to side. "No. If someone loses our luggage, we'll just buy new clothes." Rose nodded, but she still felt insecure. She felt naked. "Go shower and I'll check out."

Rose showered and Dimitri left to go check out and asked for a shuttle to the airport. By time he had returned, Rose was sitting in the small living room, staring at the walls. Dimitri closed the door and made his way over to the couch, he sat next to Rose and rested his hand on her thigh. She turned to smile at him. Her eyes conveyed messages of love and a new found hope. They shone with a brilliance that Dimitri had only seen in his dreams. He smiled back at her.

"It's good to see your smile again." Dimitri mentioned as they sat on the couch in mostly silence. "I found you on the floor this morning..."

The only thing Rose could think of to say was, "Oh."

"Why were you on the floor?"

"I was trying to get into Lissa's head," Rose shifted in her seat. She felt like she was telling this to the entire world. She knew that Dimitri's silence was because he wanted her to continue, so she did: "I was in a hallway... with a bunch of doors that were locked from the inside. One of them opened and there was an Al Capone-looking guy in there."

"Al Capone was in your head?" Dimitri couldn't help but find this amusing and as he said this, his eyebrows raised to show it. Why would Rose be dreaming up Al Capone? He's been dead for who knows how long, plus he has nothing to do with Strigoi, Dhampirs, or Moroi.

"No, he looked like Al Capone, but taller and _rounder_." Rose felt uncomfortable saying the next part, "He said he _wanted me_." Dimitri stared at Rose. What was he supposed to say to that? He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just hummed and gave a slight nod. "He's the one that told me where Lissa might be. He said he name was Garfunkel or Gazanfer or something..."

Dimitri understood now. Gazanfer was a notorious "businessman" in Turkey. He would sell anything that he could and pay his way out of jail, if they even convicted him for the many things he did. Sex trafficking, selling drugs, and selling weak Moroi to Strigoi for entertainment or even just a snack, just to name a few. Dimitri sucked on his teeth and his nostrils flared with anger.

"It might be a trap," Dimitri spoke without looking at Rose. He hid any emotion in his voice. "I know who you're talking about. It might be a trap. It's always a trap with him..."

Rose was surprised, even though she probably shouldn't be. She had known Dimitri for years now and it just seemed like he literally knew everyone there was to know. "It was just a dream, he can't be real!"

"He's real, Rose." Dimitri said, anger clearly evident. _She's acting like a naïve child. She should have told me beforehand who it was._ "Where are we going?"

"Lake Inle," Rose said cautiously. "In Myanmar."

Dimitri huffed, as if he were a child. Neither of them spoke Burmese and she wanted to go to a small country just to look for Lissa? Dimitri would allow it, but if this escapade didn't finish off how it was supposed to, or if it was a trap, he would be the one making all the decisions.

The two sat for the rest of the time in silence. An airport shuttle came to pick them up at noon and dropped them off at the Billings Logan International Airport. They boarded their flight and flew to the Los Angeles International Airport to wait for their flight to Rangoon, Myanmar.


	4. Chapter III

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**III**

While waiting for their plane to land on the LAX airstrip, Rose and Dimitri wandered around the airport. There wasn't much to do. Dimitri was incredibly quiet, Rose was grumbling to herself about things that Dimitri had heard a million times, if not more. While waiting for their flight, Dimitri decided he would get himself a coffee and Rose something to eat, since that was what she was primarily complaining about. The airport was extremely crowded, as most airports are. There were people giving sobbing goodbyes, talking on their cellphones while walking about with their luggage in tow, and of course, there were people who just wanted it to be quiet and get on their flight. People like Rose and Dimitri.

Dimitri's phone rang suddenly. He looked at the caller ID and answered in Russian, "_Zdrastvuyte_." Rose couldn't understand him, he was probably talking to one of his family members. Most likely his younger sister, who usually called once every few weeks. Rose hadn't noticed when Dimitri said "das vidanya" and hung up until she realized that the two of them were talking in silence again. Rose was slightly afraid and didn't much care for the many people giving her and Dimitri strange glances.

"I thought this was California?" she said, breaking the ice. "I thought that you could do anything here and get away with it." Rose had not been to California before, but she hoped that this wasn't going to be her last time visiting. It was warm and even though it either smelled like salt water or some other illegal substances, she liked the environment. It was a party type of environment, but she couldn't understand why she wanted to be out and in a club, dancing or chatting away with some friendly strangers. Rose wasn't much of a conversationalist once Lissa was gone. Dimitri hoped that their little trip would help bring back the last Dragomir, for Rose's sake, more than his own. Dimitri constantly worried and felt horrible about not knowing or understand how to make it better. The best he could do was tell her it was going to be all right and whisper in her ear, Russian phrases of affection.

Dimitri noticed a stand with various flights and happened to spot a pamphlet about Myanmar. There wasn't much information, probably because they assumed that people had been there before on mission work or had relatives, maybe. It mostly was boring, useless information, but he read on anyway. The pictures in the pamphlet depicted an awe-inspiring building in the dark of night, lit up by an orange glow, most likely from fluorescent lights that were around it, but he couldn't help but think it was somewhat of a romantic sight. Dimitri's eyes caught sight of another photo within the pamphlet, this time, it was not awe-inspiring, but a feeling of hatred and possible abandonment - stilt houses that sat on Lake Inle, the place where Gazanfer told Rose to meet them. After finding their terminal, Rose and Dimitri sat down. Rose was extremely tired. She hadn't slept well and she guessed that she wouldn't be able to sleep in the plane well, either.

"This flight is thirty hours long," Dimitri turned to Rose as he spoke, "Will you be able to sleep?" He reached out to move a strand of hair that obscured her face. Dimitri loved the way Rose's hair felt - silky. It was soft and felt wonderful. His fingers combed through her hair as he tucked it behind her ear and let his fingers lightly touch her skin. Rose thought that it felt like the wind blowing past you, but it was warm and caring.

Rose's nostrils flared and she squinted as she held in a yawn, "I think so." Dimitri nodded. The plane arrived soon after and Rose waited eagerly to be on the plane, in some chairs that were more padded than the one she currently occupied. She watched as people passed through the gate, all were dressed warmly with raincoats, Rose hoped that it wasn't raining in Myanmar when they arrived. Rose hadn't packed rain coats, just their snow coats. It seemed like it took forever for everyone to file off of the plane and until they were ready for the new passengers to board; however, it only took about 20 minutes. The people moved fast and soon the plane was letting the passengers board. Rose was ecstatic! She would finally be able to sit in a seat that was somewhat more comfortable and maybe she could get a proper meal, too. As Dimitri and Rose handed their tickets to the man, he took them and allowed both to pass through.

As they stepped foot on the aircraft, Dimitri proceeded right with the help of a flight attendant. She showed both of them to their seats, she looked like a kind lady. She probably used to be a local in Myanmar, maybe she still is.

"Rose," Dimitri said, pointed to the seats as he turned towards her, "these are our seats."

Rose nodded and said, "Can I sit by the window?" Dimitri let her slide into the seat nearest the window and sat down next to her. There were only two seats on the walls of the plane and about three or four in the middle. An elderly woman came to sit across the small walk space from Dimitri, she smiled and waved to them.

"Are you two on the missionary trip as well?" She asked.

Dimitri looked at her, he wasn't exactly confused, but he wasn't very welcoming of the idea of being on a church missionary trip. "No, we aren't."

The lady smiled and nodded, as she stood up, her purse toppled onto the ground and things spilled out. A pebble of some sort landed near Rose's feet, but she didn't notice. Dimitri helped her pick up her belongings from his seat, handing them to her carefully. For some reason, he was afraid that she was going to fall to bits if someone even tapped her lightly on the shoulder. As Rose leaned over to find whatever it was that was in between both of her shoes, she found a small, black rock. It was shiny, smooth on some parts, and jagged on others. Rose was fascinated by the stone, it absolutely captivated her. The way it shone was especially intriguing.

"I think you dropped this." Rose leaned sideways wit her arm out stretched across Dimitri's face.

The lady looked at it, got an excited look on her face, and put her hand over her heart in a whimsical manner and spoke: "Oh, come now, dear. You may as well keep that, it will protect you from whatever your journey faces you with. That's onyx, you know - a powerful stone used for protection."

"Wow, thank you." Rose drew back her arm and stared at the stone. She twirled it around in her fingers and was overcome by a warm sense of belonging. She wasn't sure what to do with it: should she put it in her brassiere or should she give it to Dimitri to hold on to? "Can you put this in your pocket?"

"Yes, Roza. I can." Dimitri hadn't taken the piece of onyx; instead, he waited for Rose to say please. She knew very well what he wanted and was trying to remember how he taught her to say please in Russian.

Rose got a strange look on her face and said quietly, "_Pazhalusta_?" She was quite embarrassed that he silently made her be polite in Russian, but was thankful that no one else really understood.

"Good, but your accent needs work." Dimitri took the onyx piece and put it the watch pocket in his pants. "You could get a lot of strange looks if you mess up on the accents when speaking to a native Russian."

Rose scowled at him and sat back in her seat. The announcement came on that told them to buckle their seat belts, put their trays in their upright positions, and turn off all cell phones. Dimitri tug in his pocket and turned his off, as did many other people. The flight attendant then continued, stating their departure place, the current time, arrival point and the time they would arrive. She also rambled on about safety precautions, Dimitri and Rose tuned her out. They both very well knew and practically had the entire thing memorized.

The flight attendant finally quit talking after announcing a film that would be playing once they had reached the typical 'safety zone', which would also allow passengers to move about, and flight attendants could make rounds with sandwiches and other food items. The airplane began to take off and Rose could feel popping in her ears. She sighed and leaned against Dimitri's shoulder, she hated that feeling. It passed as the aircraft began to take on speed and turbulence.

Rose lost track of the time since they had taken of from LAX and was nearing sleep. Dimitri had since placed his arm around her waist as best he could, but the arm rest was in the way, it was also digging into Rose's side. Within ten minutes, Rose was asleep and Dimitri was feeling tired. He knew he should sleep so he could properly be on the Myanmar time schedule, but he felt like someone was watching him and Rose. Eventually, he let his paranoia fall away and began to let sleep consume him.

A flight attendant rolled a cart passed his seats and tapping his shoulder lightly, "Excuse me, sir - I'm terribly sorry for waking you."

Dimitri's eyes were tired, but he responded, "How might I help you?"

"Would you and your wife like a couple of blankets?" She held two packaged, white cotton blankets, with the air lines name and logo folded on top.

"Yes, thank you." She handed Dimitri's the blankets and turned to the other side. _Wife? Rosemarie Belikova doesn't sound bad..._ Dimitri knew better than to think that, but he couldn't help but imagine what their life could possibly be like if they were married. Dimitri had difficulty opening the packaged blankets, but managed and spread one over Rose's shoulders and front while he spread one out over his lap and front. Half an hour passed and Dimitri had his head resting against Rose's. They both slept peacefully, but Rose was sucked into another dream involving Gazanfer.

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I just started a new class that I have to finish in three weeks. Unfortunately, that means it will take me more time to contribute to this story, but I will do it. If you're lurking around Twitter and would like to keep up with my progress while I'm writing the chapters, visit my profile and click the "Homepage" link, it will take you to a Twitter account dedicated to giving you updates on my stories. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

- Cy.


	5. Chapter IV

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**IV**

Gazanfer stood in a dark study, there was a piano lamp on the mahogany desk. Rose looked around and noticed that the entire study was made of mahogany; book shelves were built into the walls, the door, if shut, would blend right in. It would be the perfect place to hide someone, to keep them captive until they either killed themselves or went insane. Rose was wary of stepping all the way in the office, but Gazanfer motioned toward himself with his index and middle fingers while the rest were folded into his palm. The study filled with cigar smoke once again as Gazanfer lit a Cuban cigar.

"Rosemarie," Gazanfer welcomed her as he exhaled a large plume of smoke. "You know that it is of no use to hide from me. I will always know where you are." Gazanfer's voice mocked her, the natural tone in his voice going higher as he ended the sentence.

Rose stood her ground, "What do you want from me? I have nothing for you." Dimitri hadn't yet told her that Gazanfer was a mob boss, but Rose felt extremely provoked. She felt like he wanted more from her than she was willing to give – he knew her name already and always where she was. _Or maybe he's just a psycho stalker that_ thinks _he's a mob boss_.

"Now, now, Rosemarie," his voice didn't sound the least bit disappointed, "don't be that way. You and I can work wonders together. You can be my business partner, a free person. You can get rid of Dimitri Belikov. He's the son of a blood whore and serves no purpose."

If Rose were a teapot, she would have whistled and shouted, blowing out a bunch of steam and probably burning the person who tried to pick her up, which at this moment, was Turkey's mob boss, Gazanfer. No, instead, Rose had her guardian mask on. She was well aware that he was trying to use compulsion on her, but since Rose was bound to Lissa and shadow-kissed, it didn't work nearly as well as he had planned. Gazanfer was starting to get irritated, he tried to use more compulsion, but Rose didn't budge.

"Tell me, dear," he tried. Gazanfer just wouldn't give up. "Are you carrying any weapons? Personal items? Anything that someone has told you would protect you?" Gazanfer inched closer, cigar still in his mouth, smoking still coming out. Cigar smoke stunk, between the tobacco rolled in it and the tobacco leaf that surrounded the paper, it would easily cause anyone to pass out.

"No." Rose remembered the black onyx that the old lady had given her, but she had given it to Dimitri, so it wasn't on her person at all.

Gazanfer wasn't so sure, but he let it slip. "Well, Rosemarie, it has been nice to see you on your flight to Myanmar. I hope that you will follow directions accordingly. I would hate to let them harm your pretty little face."

With that said, Rose began to gain consciousness. She was leaning on Dimitri's shoulder still; although, she was not aware of his head resting on hers. She sat up and heard a 'pop' and Dimitri made a pained noise.

"Dimitri, are you awake?" Rose whispered, she had put her hand on the back of his neck. He woke up in pain. A pain that shot down his left arm and back up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know you were like that." Rose let her hand fall from the place it had been resting.

Dimitri put a hand over his mouth as he yawned. He leaned back in his seat, wishing it was like the ones in first class and reclined, but they were not in first class. Dimitri had Rose to thank for that, but he was glad she finally figured out how to book her own flights.

"Go back to sleep, Roza." Dimitri pulled his blanket behind his shoulders and leaned towards Rose. He could still rest his head on hers, even if she wasn't asleep, but he hoped that she would.

Rose smiled a small smile, but realized that she had a blanket too. She pulled it over her shoulders, but she wouldn't be going back to sleep, she was going to try to make the bond again. Maybe if she did, Gazanfer would leave her alone and she wouldn't be interrupted by his perverse-Cigar-smoking self. Rose leaned on Dimitri in silence, she could tell that he had fallen asleep again. She started thinking about Lissa and all the memories they had together, it had almost brought tears to her eyes, so she pushed it out of her head and decided maybe she would try to go to sleep again. Rose slept without Gazanfer intruding, but even in her dreams, she varied when she found Lissa. Sometimes she was successful in getting the Moroi girl back and taking her via private jet back to the States, other times she was roped to a wooden chair, tortured, and then forced to watch as their captors either turned Lissa Strigoi or murdered Lissa and then went over her. The dreams changed so fast that Rose's memory couldn't keep up and it lost its importance.

The flight was quiet. Almost everyone was asleep, except for the flight attendants and the pilots. A very few number of passenger's were awake in first class, as well. Businessmen that were married to their jobs.

* * *

It's very short. I'm not very satisfied with it, but I'm exhausted_. _I still have two essays to write, as well as math and art to do. I might update twice tomorrow, unless of course I don't have my homework finished, then probably only once if I have the time. Thanks for reading guys. Leave a review and / or follow my Twitter for updates on chapter progress.

- Cy.


	6. Chapter V

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**V**

A short hour later, Dimitri awoke first. The lights in the cabins were dimply lit, providing useful for the great many people reading. Rose was curled up in her seat, feet pressed against the inner wall and head resting on Dimitri's left knee. She was wrapped in the blanket several times, but most of her legs were exposed. Dimitri's own blanket was still covering him. There was little activity from any of the flight attendant, but he assumed that the flight was at least half way over by now. There was a woman flight attendant, the same one Dimitri saw upon walking onto the aircraft, she was making rounds with sandwiches and on the bottom were bottled waters and sodas.

After a few moments of dealing with other passengers, the woman flight attendant came over to Dimitri, asked him something about having sandwiches and a beverage.

"Two sandwiches and bottled waters." he paid with cash and added, "How much longer is the flight?"

As she handed Dimitri what he ordered, she said, "About twenty hours left."

Dimitri nodded and she went on about asking people that were awake if they wanted food or a beverage. Rose lay sleeping still, it was obvious that she was cold and Dimitri couldn't blame her. It was cold, he hoped that it wasn't cold in Myanmar. _Does it even get cold there? _Dimitri had no idea, he hadn't really payed attention to Myanmar very much. He never expected to be going there at all. Let alone to look for Lissa, but he knew it would make Rose happy. He knew Rose would travel the entire world to find that Moroi girl. _The last Dragomir._ Those three words echoed in Dimitri's mind for about ten minutes. No matter how long he had known it, he still couldn't get over it. Dimitri was never one to make a fuss, but he knew how important it was to find Lissa and find her alive. It wouldn't be easy, but until they found out where she was, exactly, it would be impossible.

Dimitri unlatched the table from the chair in front of him and set the two sandwiches and water bottles down. Rose didn't stir, but he was afraid that she would wake up and hit her head on the table, so he made sure that he lifted the table far enough away from her as he moved her to a more comfortable position, which included him smashing up his blanket in a ball to set on the arm rest so her neck wouldn't be too pained when she woke up. Dimitri made sure she didn't launch forward somehow and then ate his sandwich slowly as he thought about all of what he knew that Rose and Lissa had experienced and gone through together.

Rose was beginning to wake up. She was comfortable, but she knew it was nothing like being in an actual bed would be, she was sure that even the floor would be better feeling than the chair she was currently in. Rose was staring at the seat in front of her and she wasn't sure if she should move, but she did anyway. She put her feet on the floor slowly, she thought that if she let them fall that the plane would go crashing down and that she would never find Lissa or forge the bond again. Rose sat up slowly, she had the awkward feeling that she was being watched and listened in on. She looked around and could see no one that was staring directly at her. Rose noticed that Dimitri was reading his Western novel again and couldn't help but choke on a small laugh.

"You're still reading that cowboy crap, huh?" She moved closer to him, their arms touching. That warm electric feel shot through the both of them, but it no longer made them uncomfortable.

Dimitri sighed, "Really, if you gave it a chance, you would probably like it."

Rose scrunched up her face at the suggestion and her stomach gurgled. She set her chin on Dimitri's shoulder. "Is there anything to eat on this damn plane, Dimitri?"

"Yes, Rose, there is." Dimitri closed a finger in his book and motioned toward the table that was still in the position that he had put it in about an hour or so earlier. Rose kissed his cheek before launching forward and grabbing the plastic container that had a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich in it. She ate the sandwich quickly and sipped the water as she had giant bites in her mouth. Rose hadn't bothered to put down the tray like Dimitri had, she was much too focused on eating.

"You know, if you eat too fast, you're just going to be hungry later because your body won't know that you're putting food into it." he stated matter-of-factly.

Rose chewed her food and swallowed, there was still a lot of break caked to her teeth. She moved her tongue alongside the teeth and tried to break it free. Resulting in some rather irritating, but small, smacking and slurping noises. Rose didn't like to be disgusting, but she was very hungry. Dimitri gave her a disapproving look and she smirked as best she could, she was picking the bread off of her teeth with her fingernail and wiping it on a napkin.

After Rose was finished picking the bread from her mouth, she ate slowly, still sipping her water. She thought about Lissa and what Gazanfer had told her upon the twice he invaded her dreams. Rose stopped what she was doing. She held her breath and her gaze hardened and swallowed the gulp of water that was in her mouth.

"Dimitri," Rose whispered, leaning on the arm rest, "Gazanfer is a spirit user."

Dimitri jerked his head in her direction, eyes wide. Once he gained his composure, he asked Rose if she was sure. She nodded vigorously, hair flopping in and out of place, a worried look on her face.

"He dream walks, just like Adrian does." Rose's mouth and nose were pressed into Dimitri's biceps, he could feel the heat and the vibrations of her voice in his skin, but he could barely decipher what she was saying. She came to the absurd conclusion quickly, "I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Rose, you have to sleep." Dimitri had marked his place in his book and set it on the small fold-out table in front of him.

"Da Vinci and them didn't sleep. So I won't either." Rose stated. It was true, Da Vinci barely slept, which is probably what made him somewhat of a lunatic.

Dimitri sighed, turning toward her, "You have to. You'll go mad, you'll always be upset. You won't remember what day it is because all of your days will be blurred together, Roza. Nothing will make sense, not even the simplest things."

"I don't care, I won't sleep." Rose leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. She crossed her legs and tapped her foot on some invisible surface in the air, probably imagining it was someone's face and she was stomping the life, and every last drop of it, out of whoever it was that she just so happened to be mutilating.

"Fine." he knew she would have to crack if he agreed, "You won't sleep. I'll make sure you're up, twenty-four hours, seven days a week."

Rose hmphed and gave a slight nod with the noise. It was childish of both of them to argue about something like this, but Dimitri knew Rose's concerns. He had concerns of his own. Would Gazanfer take it too far? Would he possess her? Can persons who use Spirit possess people? Dimitri didn't know and he didn't care, but he would stick to his word. Dimitri Belikov was to make sure that Rosemarie Hathaway stayed awake 24 / 7. He would have to think of some creative ways, which his mind began pondering already. Dimitri pulled out his book again and tried to read, but his mind was getting worked up over so many different things. Each thought slipped in his mind long enough for him to realize it was there, then it would slip out and be replaced by a different thought or image.

Rose, on the other hand, was doing everything except thinking about how she might become depressed and in ill health if she were to stay away for the long periods of time she wanted. Rose was thinking of strategies to take down Gazanfer and whatever armies he had. She was sure that he had many followers, just waiting for the okay and would attack her and Dimitri, and anyone else they happened to bring along with them.

It was a long flight, sleep began to tug and Rose's eyelids, but she wouldn't let it consume her. Rose's eyes were becoming irritated and began watering, she wiped the tears away and wiped the remaining moisture from her skin on her pant leg.

_This is going to be a long trip. _Dimitri thought while he tried to rest again. He glanced over at Rose, who was half asleep, but jerked herself back to consciousness within seconds. _I'll let her sleep while we're on the plane, but as soon as we land in Myanmar... _

Rose's thoughts wandered, drifted. She was rowing a small, hand-dug canoe in a river covered in mists and skeletons. The tropical waters seemed to mix with the air and create toxins. It was difficult to breath. Yes, very difficult. Skeletons placed out on the rocks before her, some of them were moving. Rose jolted awake, flipped her head back and looked around. No one saw her. She eyed the book Dimitri had left on the table and thought about whether or not she really wanted to read a Western novel.

_If Dimitri sees that I'm reading this, he will never let it go. _Rose thought, still unsure whether or not she should grab the book and read it. _Who knows what kind of weird, kinky cowboy fantasies he has anyway? I'm not wearing chaps. Especially not ones made for erotica..._

Rose shuddered and decided it would be best if she didn't read the book and resulted in her trying to see past the flickering lights that were welded to the underside of the airplanes wings. Without realizing it, Rose fell asleep while watching the lights. Her cheek in her palm and her elbow propped on the small arm rest that was to the left of her. Rose didn't dream anything that had to do with Gazanfer, but dreams did consume her.

The flight remained silent and different persons woke up and fell back asleep at different times. A businessman from first class walked through the walkway, right next to Dimitri and Rose. He looked at her for a long moment before he turned on his heel and walked back. He went to sit in his seat, which was near the front cabin, but he was still separated by walls and other things.

He leaned over the walkway after he sat down, "I found them."


	7. Chapter VI

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**VI**

The rest of the flight was quiet and went by fairly quickly. Rose and Dimitri slept and awoke various times. However, the plane had landed at the Rangoon International Airport and it was now time for the persons in First Class to get off of the plane. They filed slowly out, the curtain that separated the economy class from first class was drawn and as the flight attendant stood with her back to the people in economy class, the man once again spotted Dimitri and Rose. They were whispering to each other, but the man couldn't make of what they were saying. The old woman that was seated across the aisle from them was still seated, she was very polite, but quite old to be traveling across the world to be a missionary.

"It sounds like it's raining." Dimitri listened to the soft pitter, patter made by the rain hitting the top of the plane. "We'll get our luggage and find a place to buy an umbrella."

Rose couldn't do anything but nod and try to stay in an upright position. She was exhausted. Sleeping more than twelve hours at a time had quite the effect on the body. Rose felt as if she were drunk or hung over. _At least she isn't making a fool of herself..._ Dimitri thought as he watched her, keeping ready for any moment that she may trip and crash to the floor. After first class persons were finished, the rows in the centre were called first, they left quickly, then the left rows of the plane were called to be dismissed from their seats. Rose held onto the back of Dimitri's coat, which he had flung on as he stood from his seat. It was rather difficult for Dimitri stand, he felt as if he were a giant in the plane. As they came through the airport, it was like being in a different world. There were so many people, but such little things. It wasn't a high-tech airport, like most of the ones in the United States, and definitely not anything like LAX. Dimitri finally found someone who was able to translate English from Burmese and they found their luggage before heading out into the streets of Myanmar.

"What the fuck!" Rose yelled and gave a loud grunt of frustration. Rain poured from the grey sky and soaked her hair, clothes, and started to trickle down her skin. Rose could feel her jeans become uncomfortably cold and wet. "Dimitri, where's our hotel?"

"Don't shout, Rose, I can hear you just fine." Dimitri was more than just a little irritated. He wasn't sure how they were going to find their hotel unless they bought a dictionary or somehow found a translator that could speak English well enough to be useful. "Let's go that way." Dimitri ushered Rose alongside of the airport, to the North. He was hoping they could find a hostel somewhere that had a vacancy. Dimitri asked a few people that walked out from the airport where the best and cheapest hostel was, they all told him the Ocean Pearl Inn. He then hailed a cab and handed the driver the directions that one person had kindly written down on the back of the business card he was holding. The taxi ride was short and quiet, it lasted only thirty minutes. Dimitri was expecting it to be a much longer ride than that. He thanked the driver and paid him well with a decent tip and gathered their suitcase from the trunk.

Rose came around the back of the taxi as it drove off, she leaned against Dimitri, who was searching his pockets for his cell phone. Eventually, he found it, and turned it on. The device adjusted to the current time zone they were in and the clock on the front of the screen read 10:30am. He flipped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket, starting to walk away from the sidewalk where they had gotten out of the taxi.

"Come on, Rose," Dimitri pulled her again. She looked like a rag doll. "There's food inside. We'll have lunch once we check in and clean up."

The check-in was quick and they were kindly directed to their rooms by a hostess. The room was nice, a picture window filled the room with natural light. Dimitri set the suitcase down on the bed and walked over to the window. The view was amazing, never mind that it didn't have a balcony. You could see downtown and the district that had the night life of Las Vegas figured out. Casinos, bars, clubs, and martini lounges. Dimitri was impressed. Here, he thought that Myanmar would have been a difficult place to find their way in, but it turns out Rangoon was very similar to the major cities of the US. The locals didn't seem to mind the rain, in fact, it seemed like they enjoyed it. Many women carried parasols with them, completing whatever era they were trying to mimic. Some were over-top and others were very low key with their fashion statements.

Rose explored the room carefully. She looked under the bed, in the drawers of the nightstands, in the television cabinet, and a few other places before deciding that the room was bugged or being video taped. Rose unzipped their suitcase and took out the necessary items she needed to shower and made her way to the bathroom that was, for some reason, very close to the entry way of the room. It bothered her, but she didn't let it bother her _too_ much; otherwise, she wouldn't shower at all. The water was warm and luxurious against her skin and her aching muscles. The lumbar region of her back hurt from sitting and being curled up in that plane seat. Rose ran her fingers through her hair a few times and tried to use as little shampoo as possible, since she didn't know if Dimitri would be willing to spend money on it. She washed, rinsed, and got out, wrapping a towel around herself and then going to retrieve a brush and an outfit, she went back to the bathroom and brushed the water out of her hair, put her clothes on, and continued to brush her hair. She used a smaller towel to pat the water from her locks and then hung them over the shower door to dry.

Dimitri sighed and laid down on the bed, he wasn't tired, but it seemed to be the closest place to sit. His thoughts drifted off, until he found himself thinking about what they should do for an evening activity. Since their sleeping schedule was messed up, he was thinking about attending one of the night clubs to get a few drinks and relax before the night coaxed them into the abyss of fantasy and nothingness.

"Should we go out tonight?"

Rose was attempting to brush a large rats nest out of her hair and walked around the corner to look at Dimitri. "Are you serious? We just got off a thirty-something hour flight. You want to go clubbing?"

"Not clubbing," Dimitri sat up to look at her. "Just have a few drinks to relax, go to one of those martini lounges, and maybe walk around a bit afterward."

Rose shrugged. Now, she was viciously pulling at the knot in her hair. Dimitri motioned for her to come sit in front of him on the bed, she did, making the bed bounce a little bit. She flung the brush over her shoulder, expecting Dimitri to catch it. Instead, he avoided it and let it hit him in the chest. He picked it up and grabbed Rose's hair just above and knot and started brushing from the tips, working his way up to the knot. After about fifteen minutes, Rose's hair was smooth and rat nest-free. In return, she gave Dimitri a hug and quick kiss on the lips before hopping back to the bathroom.

"What am I even supposed to wear to a _martini lounge_?" Rose had abandoned the brush and was now slowly walking back to the bed so she could lay down. She wasn't tired, but physically, she felt exhausted. Rose knew that it was likely she would have a cold in a few days, which means that she would need to keep hydrated, sleep well, and possibly absorb some _real_ Vitamin D. Rose knew she shouldn't drink, mostly because if she was sick, alcohol would not help. _Maybe it won't hurt... a glass of Moscato won't hurt, will it? It's just champagne..._

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "What you're wearing now? Or maybe a pair of jeans and a nice blouse." Dimitri stood up and took clean clothes with him to the bathroom. As he passed by Rose he said: "I'm going to go freshen up. We'll go to lunch in a little bit."

Half an hour passed, Rose and Dimitri were making their way through the busy streets of Rangoon. They talked about some things, but they both knew that they were unable to fully relax and have a good time. They had to remember that they were there for one person, and they needed to find her as quickly as possible. It was mostly quiet, tension came and went. Sometimes Rose would think of something clever to say about someone giving her a strange look, but other than that, she kept her snide remarks to herself. Dimitri, although having seen her control herself rather well, was impressed by her behaviour. He came with her to Myanmar with the conclusion that she just wanted to get away from the Academy, but he was glad he was being rid of most of his doubts.

"Where are we going?" huffed Rose, throwing her arms up and letting them slap the sides of her legs when they fell. "Everything looks the same to me, and it's getting dark."

Dimitri took out a tourist map from his pocket, he chewed on the toothpick and arranged the map so the still compass was pointing in the right direction. "We're going the right way. It just seems like it's taking a long time because there's so many people and cars."

Rose grunted and started walking again, not bothering to check if there were any cars. It was obvious, there were cars all over the place. You could never tell which ones were stationary and which ones were trying to go somewhere because they all looked the same. Dimitri sprinted and caught up to her, falling in step with a sigh. They turned down a few streets and finally spotted the place they wanted to go. It seemed to be owned by a Moroi couple, but looks can be deceiving. It could possibly be owned by Strigoi, which means that both guardians would have to keep lookout.

The lounge was fairly modern. It had some artworks on the wall, but Rose only recognized the one that was obviously by Andy Warhol. She didn't know the name of it, but she didn't necessarily need to, either. It was Marilyn Monroe. Rose never understood how she could become so popular and such an idol to thousands of people across the world, but it didn't matter much. Dimitri and Rose were seated at a round table in the corner, they both slid into the back of the leather bench and discussed some things. Dimitri went up to the bar after asking Rose what she wanted: a vodka martini. A few minutes passed and Rose couldn't help but realize there were a lot of business-type deals going on in this lounge. Dimitri came back with a bottle of vodka that read: Stolichnaya Citros. Along with a double shot glass.

"What are you doing?" Rose said as she sipped on her martini. "I'm not calling a taxi if you get too drunk. You'll just have to walk."

Dimitri shot her a sideways glance and opened the new bottle of Stolichnaya. It was one of Russia's most popular vodka brands and he had been lucky the bar had one. Dimitri always told her about the brand and its different flavours: vanilla, blackberry, blueberry, and of course, there were just plain vodka's and such. Once in a while, Dimitri liked to have a little bit of fun and have one of the flavoured spirits instead.

"Roza, just relax." Dimitri poured himself a double shot, set the Stoli down and picked up the glass. "Budem zdorovy."

Dimitri held the shot glass up and Rose smirked as their glasses clinked. Dimitri downed the whole shot and his nostrils flared as he swallowed, but he knew if he held it in his mouth it would only get more potent. Rose sipped on the martini, she didn't want to get drunk. She just wanted to relax a little, let a little bit of alcohol warm up her body and go to sleep at a small buzz, not go to bed so drunk that she would throw up everywhere; she couldn't say the same for Dimitri though.

After about fifteen minutes, Rose finished her vodka martini and set the glass in the middle of the shining black table. She looked over to Dimitri and rested her hand in her palm. Dimitri had taken about six shots now and was sitting there with his eyes closed and his head back. The shot glass was in his left hand and the closed bottle of Stoli was in his right, he gripped it by the neck. The two items were sitting on either of his legs, he contemplated taking another shot but decided against it. Dimitri slid the bottle onto the table along with the shot glass. His arms felt numb, but warm.

Rose grabbed Dimitri's hand. He was sweating and his body temperature was definitely higher than normal. "Dimitri, we should leave soon."

"Okay. I'll go pay the bartender and we can go." Dimitri's words were slightly slurred, he reeked of alcohol, but he got up and walked fine. He went to pay the American bartender and had to reassure the bartender that he was not driving back to his hotel.

Rose waited outside, someone next to her was smoking a cigarette and she tried not to breathe the smoke, but the wind smothered her in it. Dimitri finally showed up and the two started to walk before Rose stopped. She recognized the smell of the smoke. It smelled like...

"Surely, you weren't about to retire." came a familiar voice. Cocky, laced with a Turkish accent. "I can see you've both enjoyed drinks in my fine establishment. Belikov, maybe you should hold off on the double shots?"

* * *

Longer than the other one, but I've got to leave it short so I can have more to write about next chapter. Anyway, this story has over one thousand hits! Cool. [:

I'll try to update every day for the next four days. I've got some time off from school, but I still have to do homework and stuff. I will try though. Thanks for reading. Review if you like.

Also, "budem zdorovy" is Russian for "let's stay healthy." In Russian, they don't actually have a word for _cheers_ like most do, but it's somewhat of the same deal. I suppose I could have just said cheers, but it seemed boring.

- Cy.


	8. Chapter VII

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**VII**

Just as Dimitri was about to turn around to acknowledge the voice of the infamous Turkish mobster, he and Rose were hit on the back of the head. Not bad enough to give them concussions, but enough to knock them out for a few hours, a day at most.

"Take them to my limousine. I need to collect the profits from today." Gazanfer turned on his heel and puffed on his perfecto cigar. Gazanfer walked into the club and made his way to the front counter, exchanged few words with the cashier and bartender, then took the till and got into his vehicle that he referred to as a limousine. It was just a black utility van, with luxury seats and a small refrigerator for beers and a compartment in the armrest for his cigars.

Rose and Dimitri were slumped on the seat diagonal from Gazanfer. He looked at them with mock pity and _tsk_ed at their unconscious bodies. The driver started the engine and drove away from Rangoon, toward one of Gazanfer's hide outs. As Rangoon closed behind them, the streets gradually became less populated by identical vehicles and became more populated by bicycles and walking pedestrians. It was becoming darker in Myanmar, nearing around midnight, which was mid-day for vampires. Gazanfer's cigar smoke filled the van and circled out of the open driver's side window, dispersing in the air as it brushed passed the van's top.

Gazanfer was sitting in his seat, smoking a cigar and reading a romance novel. The speakers in the van played one of Bach's harpsichord concertos, with accompaniment by violin, flute, and oboe. It was called Concerto No. 2 in E Major, one of Gazanfer's favourite pieces from Bach. Gazanfer twitched his fingers on the empty cushion next to him in time with the harpsichord and turned the page of the book that sat on his thighs with his left hand before abruptly pulling the cigar out of his mouth and shouting at the driver to hurry up. He placed the cigar back in his mouth and took a large puff of smoke, a plume came from his mouth and nostrils.

Dimitri's eyelids fluttered open and quickly shut again, he tried to put himself back into sleep, but couldn't. The smell of cigar was too strong and invaded his nostrils. It was quite the nuisance. Dimitri knew that Rose was sitting next to him and that she wasn't awake yet. He could only guess that it was because he had been drinking, so his muscles were more relaxed, plus he was bigger than Rose. Dimitri opened his eyes and saw Gazanfer, he looked as if he were Al Capone, but Dimitri knew he wasn't that successful.

Without looking away from his book, Gazanfer said, "So you are the first to wake up. Interesting. Surely, I thought it would be that lovely lady sitting next to you."

Dimitri tried not to let it bother him, but it did. He didn't say anything, he knew Gazanfer would twist his words around and tell Rose lies. That's the way Gazanfer was. Dimitri remembers the times when he noticed Gazanfer when he was a child living in Siberia. The community he lived in was loving, except when the Moroi men came. Back then, Dimitri would have called his community a living hell, but he now knows that it isn't the _community_, but the Moroi men that went to visit the Dhampir women. Dimitri remembered his father the few times he came, he remembers that sometimes he would just stare at him, but as he got older, his father became less and less important. He became nothing to Dimitri, sometimes Dimitri felt bad about it, but he always remembered the ways that his father mistreated his mother and it didn't seem to wrong to not care about him anymore.

"Are you holding out, Belikov? Become soft, hm." Gazanfer teased. He liked to do that. He liked to belittle people, and he really liked to be in control. "What are you doing here, anyway? I told Miss Hathaway to come alone, but she brought help instead."

Dimitri knew he and Rose couldn't get married, but in his head, he thought of her as his wife. At that moment, he wanted to correct Gazanfer. Dimitri wanted to yell at him: _It's Mrs Belikova! Mrs Rosemarie Belikova._ He knew he couldn't. It wasn't right, but it felt right. It couldn't be. Dimitri wasn't sure if he should be mad at himself or mad at Gazanfer for provoking, but either way, he was mad. He wished Rose would wake up and say one of her snarky remarks and try to come up with a plan to get out, but her limp body rested on the seat next to him.

"What do you want from Rose, Gazanfer?" Dimitri questioned. "She has nothing to do with you. Nothing. She doesn't even know who you are."

Gazanfer closed his book and set it down next to him and looked at Dimitri. "I brought her here because I know what she is. I know what her little friend is, too. If she cooperates, maybe I'll give Miss Vasilisa Dragomir back. Then again, maybe I won't... her psychic powers could be useful for my businesses."

_Psychic powers? Vasilisa does not have psychic powers._ Dimitri couldn't help the questioning look on his face. He tried to figure out if Lissa had in fact, developed psychic powers, but he was unable to tell. Only Rose could know, but she didn't. The bond was broken, without any real knowledge of how to bring it back.

"Yes, yes, Mr Belikov. Vasilisa has psychic powers." Gazanfer's voice was annoying. Dimitri wanted to ring the Turkish man's neck, but kept his clenched fists in his lap. "I guess that's how she always keeps an eye on Rose when her medication is not working."

_Medication isn't working? Rose doesn't take medication._ Then Dimitri realized what had happened. Lissa tried to compulse Gazanfer into believing that neither of them knew what spirit was, but it backfired with the story she fed him. Dimitri supposed that Lissa tried to tell Gazanfer that neither of them had any powers and she didn't specialize. Of course, Gazanfer could see through her story, not only because he could tell when someone was trying to use compulsion on him, but also because he's a spirit user himself. _How could he get the story wrong though? If Vasilisa tried to compulse him, shouldn't Rose be left out of this? _Dimitri couldn't decide what was more confusing: the fact that he's been kidnapped in Myanmar or the fact that this self-proclaimed mastermind can't figure out that Rose isn't a Moroi with a power. Dimitri was mad, though. He knew that if he hadn't been drinking so much, he could have skipped this entirely.

"You may be wonder why I am interested in Miss Hathaway," Gazanfer stubbed out his cigar and began to take another one out of his alligator skin cigar case. "She is a wonderful asset. Brilliant mind and fighting techniques. I've studied her closely through Vasilisa Dragomir's powers. She has a lot to offer me, not only as entertainment, but also as someone... that can bring in money for me."

Dimitri knew that Gazanfer was implying that Rose be a prostitute for him. Rose would never agree to it, but Gazanfer is a spirit user, and maybe all spirit users are able to compulse people especially well. Dimitri never knew what to expect from these younger generation Moroi, it seemed as if they were to break the rules more and more each generation. On one hand, it gave Dimitri hope that Dhampir numbers would increase, but on the other hand, it worried him that Moroi may disappear entirely. Not to mention, their whole world would be exposed if thousands of people just started dying and everyone seemed to know or be related to each other.

"Yes, I believe Miss Hathaway would be a wonderful addition to my team. Miss Dragomir is the finest of my team."

_More like your whore house._ Dimitri wasn't fond of calling women "blood whores" and since very few Dhampir women even gave blood during sex, it wasn't necessarily the most correct thing to say. Dimitri also considered calling a Moroi woman that would give blood during sex... nonexistent. He didn't believe it could happen, but that doesn't mean it hasn't, he supposed.

"Miss Dragomir brings me practically three thousand dollars in US currency every day. It's truly amazing. The woman is the most valuable in her art." Gazanfer chuckled. "I won't lie, I've tested her a few times. Have you? What's Rose like?"

Dimitri couldn't believe that he was asking that. _Why would I have sex with Princess Vasilisa Dragomir? And _why_ would I tell you what it's like with Rose and I? Pathetic man. _Dimitri did all he could to contain himself. For the most part, it worked. He couldn't help but think about he and Rose's encounter the night Lissa was kidnapped. He shook it from his mind, it wasn't appropriate to think like that now. He was in a vehicle going who-knows-where with Gazanfer, who had knocked him and Rose out.

"You're ignoring me, hm, Belikov?" Gazanfer studied Dimitri's face closely. Gazanfer couldn't tell what Dimitri's emotion was, he was still, unmoving. "How childish. We'll see how much you talk once we get to my home."

Gazanfer picked up his book once more and ignored Dimitri and Rose's presence. He puffed on his cigar, read his book, and when his cigar came to the foot, he took another one out of his cigar holder or out of the compartment in the arm rest and continued to smoke. Dimitri kept quiet and considered his options. Either he told Gazanfer an elaborate lie that Rose would know nothing about or he would wait until Rose woke up to come up with a plan. Dimitri also considered just waiting to see what the Turkish man would do and once he knew his game, he and Rose could come up with a plan once they were left alone. Dimitri also thought about a number of other things: about Lissa, if she actually became a prostitute like Gazanfer implied; about Rose, if she would be compulsed into becoming a prostitute for him. Dimitri couldn't help the negative thoughts. He had to think it over, but it only angered him more as he thought about it.

* * *

I think this is a good place to stop. Originally, I was going to finish the chapter off after they got to Gazanfer's estate, but I decided not to. I'll save that for the next chapter. Besides that, this chapter is really boring. Oh well.

I'd like to thank whoever it was that left the review calling me a bastard yesterday. That was brilliant. It gave me a good laugh. If you thought I was going to discontinue and delete this story because of your review, you're wrong. I'll finish it and possibly write a sequel as well. Good day to you, anon.

Thanks for reading guys. Hope you'll find this chapter captivating... or at least worth reading. Probably will be a new one tomorrow.

- Cy.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**VIII**

The drive was almost complete, but no one talked. Dimitri sat in the seat that was positioned against the driver's side wall, diagonally situated from the seat that was normal, which went from driver's - to - passenger's side of the vehicle. Rose was still slumped against the seat and Dimitri wished she would wake up. He felt like it was his fault for not being able to protect her, if he hadn't been drunk, he would have been able to.

Inside of Rose's mind was chaos, she was battling Strigoi - and Gazanfer was one of them - she felt like there was someone she was supposed to protect but there was no one near her. Quite frankly, Rose didn't even know where she was. The scenery changed multiple times, from being sunny, to raining, or being somewhere in the Himalayas. Rose fought with all she had and somehow she kept conjuring up weapons: axes, chainsaws, hand saws, drills, silver stakes, and she also dreamed that she had a military helicopter following her. Rose didn't know what it meant, and she was sure that it was wrong. She couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep and it only panicked her further to think that Dimitri might be dead, Lissa might be dead. Vasilisa Dragomir, by now, could have been awakened. Vasilisa Dragomir could very well be a Strigoi. Rose only hoped that if Lissa had been turned into Strigoi that she could come to kill her, or that she would somehow remember Rose and suddenly fall back into her Moroi self. It was unlikely and she knew it, but she couldn't help the ridiculous thoughts.

Dimitri had been holding Rose's hand and at that moment, she squeezed his hand. His knuckles cracked as they were pushed out of their places and the bones seemed to condense into a round. Dimitri was in pain, no doubt, but he couldn't yell and he couldn't wake Rose up. He had tried. He'd tried to wake her up, but after so many tries, he decided that maybe she had woken up briefly and then fell back to sleep. When Rose's grip loosened on his hand, he was relieved, but his hand was sore. Roe's grip was still harsh, but it no longer was being squeezed like it had been.

Eventually, the van turned right into a house's driveway. The house itself looked large and vacant. It was a modern-built house, but it was made in a Victorian style that suited Gazanfer's eccentric self. The house was obviously contracted and built there, probably by a company that Gazanfer specifically hired for the job. The builders were probably from the United States, seeing as how it was also very Western style. There was a long drive way leading up to the house that was probably a block long itself, the driveway was gravel and the tired crackled as they put pressure on the gravel. As they approached, Dimitri observed the double garage door, large porch that lead into the entry way, with a French door, most likely made out of mahogany, or another rich-coloured wood. There was a tower off to the left, back side of the house, it was made of light bricks - probably hemp bricks. The shingles on the rooftop were a wonderful match for the colour of the house and the bricks that had also surrounded the facade.

Dimitri felt himself burn with anger. _How can I compliment this house when Rose and I have been kidnapped?_ Dimitri reminded himself of all the horrible things Gazanfer had done in the past and is doing right now. Dimitri looked down at his shoes. They were scuffed from being dragged. He looked over at Rose's feet, her shoes were scuffed as well.

Gazanfer was still smoking and still reading his book. Dimitri found it boring and somehow felt that's why Rose never liked it when Dimitri would always read when they were together.

_I wonder if Roza ever feels neglected when I'm always reading. _Dimitri found himself thinking. It wasn't that he wanted Gazanfer's attention, but the silence was awkward, as well as annoying. _My poor Roza._ Dimitri found himself playing with her hair. Running his fingers through and separating the different strands. He was careful not to pull on her hair and wake her up.

Dimitri thought back to when she was worried about having to cut her hair to show her molnija marks, but she never did. Dimitri smiled. He knew that she probably would have if he hadn't told her not to. Dimitri admitted it several times - he liked Rose's long hair. Rose's hair smelled amazing to Dimitri, but it was being tainted by the constant cigar smoke that filled the vehicle. Rose could feel her hair being toyed with, but she couldn't pull herself from her dreams about Lissa. It was all so real, like Lissa was there. It felt like Lissa was the one stabbing Rose in the heart with a silver stake. Rose's hand twitched and Dimitri stopped, but realized it probably wasn't him that was making her twitch. He continued to play with her hair, twisting it around his fingers or spreading it out on her shoulder to see the patterns.

The van pulled into the garage. The light outside of the car shone brightly, even fort the tinted windows that the van had. The driver got out after turning the van off, opened the slider door the Dimitri faced. The driver stood there, leaning into the van and glared at Dimitri and Rose.

"Get out," the driver growled. "Leave her there."

Dimitri did he best to stay composed. He couldn't be killing people without reason, but he wished he could as he crouched down and stepped out of the van as the man moved to the side to let him pass. Behind the man, there were other men. They were all wearing the same thing and Dimitri half expected them to be a cult. They were addressed by numbers on their uniforms, which were a navy blue jump suit, similar to something one might wear in a prison. All of the men wore black shoes, the toes of them shone brilliantly under the fluorescent lights in the garage. He stood between the uniformed men and the vehicle, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a short, stout man stepped forward, "Name and reason."

"Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri hoped his voice didn't waver as he spoke his name. _Reason? I've been kidnapped, you idiot! Can't you see that?_ He didn't state a reason, but the short man didn't care. He had stepped back in line already.

Two men, both about the same height as Dimitri, came up behind Dimitri, took his hands, and wound bailing twine around his wrists and through his fingers. They finished off with a few different knots in different places. After that, one man took Dimitri by his biceps and shoved him toward a door, almost knocking him over in the process. The garage led to a basement that was dimly lit. The floor had white linoleum with pinkish-beige diamonds "connecting" the squares to each other. There were two aluminium folding chairs in the room, along with a fire place. The men sat Dimitri in a chair and bound his legs to the front feet of the chair's legs, using bailing twine for that, as well. The man then lifted Dimitri's over the back of the chair. Dimitri's shoulder popped and stung.

As Dimitri sat there, he wondered what they were going to do to Rose. He hoped it wasn't anything bad, but he couldn't be sure. After all, he _was_ just tied up to a chair with bailing twine. Dimitri's shoulder shot a searing pain down to the tips of his fingers and back up. He squirmed uncomfortably and grimaced.

_How long will we be here like this? What are they going to do to Rose?_ Dimitri wondered. He wished he had fought more, but he was still recovering from a hang over and the blow to the back of his head.

An hour passed, still, no one brought Rose. No one came or went. Dimitri watched the door intently, he couldn't let anyone go unnoticed. There was no noise coming from the garage. None at all. Dimitri wondered if they had left him in the basement of this magnificent house to die of starvation while they took Rose somewhere else.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dimitri squinted, as if it were going to help him see farther into the darkness. A small figure was being carried into the room where Dimitri was. It was Rose. She was still asleep, or had woken up and been hit on the head again. Dimitri wouldn't know, but he could only hope that she was still asleep and hadn't tainted her with lewd acts.

A man came further into the room, stopped in front of Dimitri and dropped Rose. Her body made a _thud_ as it hit the floor, her body sprawled. The man left, slamming the door behind him.

"Rose," Dimitri called out with urgency. "Rose! Rose, wake up."

Rose didn't move. The small rising and falling of her abdomen were the only indications Dimitri had to prove she was still alive. Other than that, she could have been dead and he wouldn't have known.

Dimitri struggled against the bailing twine that laced his ankles to the legs of the chair. The twine wasn't sturdy, but it cut and tore at his pant leg. It made a scratching sound, similar to a dog or cat scratching at a door. The twine loosened after so long, but it was nowhere near being loose enough to fall off voluntarily. Dimitri wasn't sure what he could do. He didn't have a knife, the only thing he had was his cell phone and wallet, neither of which would do him any good at the moment.

"Rose!" Dimitri shouted, angered. Rose's eyelids fluttered. He tried again, "Wake up!"

Rose didn't respond that time either. Dimitri looked at her exposed limbs. There was a puncture mark in her arm.

_A bite?_ Dimitri thought. He realized there was only one mark and it was much too small to be a tooth mark. Realization dawned on him. _A syringe_.

They had injected Rose with heroin.

"Oh my, God." Dimitri gasped. His facial features show-cased complete shock.

_What if she dies? _

"Rose, please wake up." He begged, trying to lean closer to her. He tried to kick his legs and pull his hands from the twine, but it only scratched his worn, calloused skin.

"Roza!"

* * *

Yes. Bailing twine. It's easy for me to relate to and describe since my grandma has cows (and I live with her). Bailing twine is very useful. You can use it as jump rope if you braid it together, to tie things to your bicycle, or even hold tarps down on trucks. So, laugh all you want. Bailing twine is how it shall stay.

Also, I'd like to thank those who are leaving reviews and adding my story to your favourite and alert lists. This is the most positive feedback I've gotten on anything I've ever written. So it's kind of awesome. [: Thanks, guys.

- Cy.


	10. Chapter IX

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**IX**

As the night bore on, Dimitri tried and tried to call out to Rose. He struggled against the twine – he was sure there was now a tear in his pant leg from where it rubbed mercilessly. Dimitri was hungry, he was sure he wouldn't get any rest to help cure what left of the hang over he has.

"Rose, please wake up," he begged. "Pozhaluista, Roza. Prosnut'sya."

Dimitri's voice was cracking because of the lack of water in his system. Dimitri knew he smelled of alcohol, he couldn't help but feel ashamed. He needed to protect Rose and they needed to find Lissa.

_What was I thinking? I said a few drinks to relax, but I downed six double shots of Stolichnaya. What the fuck is wrong with me._

"Prosnut'sya, Roza." Dimitri begged again. "Pomogi mnye. Pozhaluista."

Dimitri couldn't be sure if Rose was hearing what he was saying. Rose has been drugged with heroin, assuming that was the only thing they melted. She was probably out of sorts, probably hallucinating.

In fact, Rose was imagining that she had a normal life. Hallucinating, rather. Rose was living in a rambler style house with Dimitri – Lissa didn't exist. Rose couldn't be happier. She could finally have a normal life. Rose and Dimitri were _normal_, not Dhampirs. They had no Moroi to protect, no Strigoi to kill. They had a life to live together and they were normal.

"Rosemarie!" Dimitri shouted, still tied to the chair. "Wake up. I need your help. Please, Rose, wake up."

It was rare, but Dimitri felt himself becoming anxious, becoming unable to control himself any longer. Dimitri wanted to cry, and it was hard for him not to. Considering the circumstances, he probably should have been crying already. Dimitri knew he had to stay strong, for Rose's sake. For his pride. He hated pride. Dimitri has been told his entire life that "pride" is one of the seven sins, but it's never had him concerned. He called it self respect and dignity.

Rose's body started to twitch violently, veins seemed to claw their way to the surface of her bronzed skin. Rose's unconscious body convulsed, for what seemed like an eternity. Dimitri watched in horror. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her muscles became tense. Suddenly, it stopped. Dimitri's heart was racing, his mind was blank. He was holding his breath, but didn't realize it until he felt light headed and finally exhaled and inhaled.

There was no other noise in the house. Dimitri wasn't sure if Gazanfer and his army had left, but if they had, where had they gone? Why did they leave? Dimitri couldn't help but let his mind wander and ramble. His thoughts turned to depressing things, like watching Rose die if she had another seizure. Watching those men shoot her up with illicit drugs. Dimitri's heart broke at each of those thoughts and his eyes brimmed with tears, but he shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

"Rose will live. We'll get out. We'll find Lissa." Dimitri told himself, but it was a lie. He doubted that they would do any of those things, especially Rose. She's got alcohol and drugs in her system. Dimitri was no expert on drugs, but he assumed that mixing any sort of drug was not a good thing. Kind of like drinking beer and then vodka – it always ended in throwing up until the stomach rid itself of all its contents.

Hours passed and Dimitri kept watching Rose's body. He watched the rise and fall of her abdomen. He watched her for most of the night, refusing to let himself fall asleep in fear that Gazanfer and his army would come back and take Rose away. Dimitri's mind was currently going through many irrational thoughts and he was fighting to stay in control of himself. It was hard, but at the same time, it wasn't. Dimitri had been thinking of this day, not the day that he would watch Rose die, but the day that he would watch someone he loved die. He hadn't thought that it would be so hard, but he knew he had to keep strong, because he couldn't let her die.

"Roza," Dimitri said. He was exhausted. Struggling to get out of the chair and to stay awake were a lot to ask from him at the moment. "Ne umirayut. Pozhaluista, ne umirai."

Rose's body lay on the ground, but her mind was a different place. She still dreamed of her and Dimitri having a life together, as humans, not as Dhampirs. They didn't have a care in the world and Rose knew that she could bear Dimitri's children now.

As Rose lay on the ground, her tongue slid over her dry, cracked lips. "My mozhem imet' detyei," Rose said. Her voice was quiet, a whisper.

Dimitri looked at her, astonished. His heart was racing again. _I wish we could have children, Roza. I really wish we could._ Dimitri knew that secretly, Rose wanted to have a family. Sometimes, it wasn't so secret. Most of the time, however, she didn't say. Dimitri knew that she wanted a family, but there wasn't much they could do. He welcomed her into his family and they loved her, as if she had always been there with them.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Dimitri said again. He hoped that she could hear him and would wake up. It's been hours since they gave her the drug. "I need you to wake up, Rose."

Rose's eyes flicked under the lids. Dimitri could see that she was regaining consciousness, but she would feel horrible and would probably throw up from the toxins in her body.

"Rose, prosnut'sya."

Rose opened her eyes, but shut them again. It hurt for her to open her eyes and the room spun because of the heroin. Dimitri watched her, he could see her stomach start to heave. Rose tried to swallow the bile, but it was just too horrible. She sat up quickly and threw up, turning her back to Dimitri. Rose continued to throw up for quite some time. Whatever was left of the alcohol in her stomach stung her throat along with the stomach acid. Rose clutched her stomach, digging her nails into her skin through the cotton t-shirt she wore. Rose's breaths were short and hard, like she had been running. She whimpered and her eyelids threatened to seal shut again.

"Dimitri?" Rose choked. Her throat absolutely burned, dry and sore from the stomach acid. There was an awful taste in Rose's mouth and she was sure if she didn't eat or drink something, even brush her teeth, that it would just make her throw up more. She didn't know where Dimitri was, but she knew he was in the room with her. All Rose wanted to do at that time was clean herself up and forget everything.

Dimitri struggled against the twine, but it still wouldn't break. He could hear it rustle against his pant legs. "Slava bogu," he sighed with relief, but he knew that they were far from being able to get away from the house. To get away from Myanmar entirely.

"Dimitri, where are you?" Rose's voice was hoarse. She felt like she was going to choke on the air she breathed in. As Rose's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see faint shadows. There was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, but it wasn't lit. Rose slowly turned to the left and her muscles cried out in agony and pain. She saw Dimitri's sitting outline, but she couldn't tell if he was sitting facing her or not.

Rose tried to kneel in order to bring herself to her feet, but her body seemed to not be functioning properly. Her legs quivered as she tried to maneuver them, so she gave up. Rose sat on the floor, unsure of what she could do.

_If my legs can't support me, will my arms be able to? _Rose was worried that she would never be able to move from her current position on the floor, but she had bigger worries, as well: Lissa. Dimitri. In her mind, Rose continued to call for help, but she wasn't sure if any sound was escaping her lips. She could hear her voice screaming for help, for anyone to help her and her lover, but no one answered.

"I can't stand up." Rose said, her voice was nowhere being back to normal. She coughed, but that hurt too. Rose could hear something rustling, she was afraid that it was a mouse. She wasn't necessarily afraid of them, but she wasn't fond of them either. Then Rose remembered that she was a Dhampir, and even if it was a rat, it wouldn't come near her.

Dimitri sighed and gave up once more. The twine was coming loose, but it wasn't loose enough to pull away from. Dimitri was at a loss for words. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. There was no possible way he could help her unless she found something to cut the twine away from his hands and ankles with first. Rose felt faint. Her world spun. She slowly laid down on the floor, on her side, just like people had told her to do when she was drunk and throwing up. Rose's vision blurred and tears brimmed her eyes. Her eyes rolled back into her head once more and she fainted.

Once again, Dimitri was alone in the darkness. They were no closer to hope. In fact, he was sure that they were farther away from hope. Dimitri considered how to get out, but he couldn't achieve anything. The room was dark, cold, and smelled of mildew. The air was damp, harsh to breathe in. Footsteps thudded down what sounded to be stairs and someone kicked the door into the room, the only light they had with them was a lit cigarette. Dimitri wasn't sure who it was. He tensed. He knew he couldn't fight and the chances that it was someone who wanted to help them were slim. As the footsteps stopped next to him, Dimitri's nose was filled with the unpleasant smell of cologne. His throat dried more, if that was at all possible.

The man that was soaked in cologne took out a gun from his belt, turned it in his hand so he held the barrel, and smacked Dimitri in the back of the head several times with the handle. The man then pulled Rose's ankle, her body drug noisily on the floor. He dragged her to the other side of the room, placed her in a chair and made her sit up right. The man took out a spoon, and a small plastic bag half-filled with heroin tar. He cooked it, took out a syringe, and fed it into Rose's arm, not caring where it ended up. He withdrew the needle and threw it all on the ground before walking out and shutting the darkness behind him.

The man made his way upstairs, into the light. The light which owned a haze from cigar smoke. The sound of cards shuffling rang out, as well as glasses clinking, and drunken slurs from poker players. He walked up to a table that Gazanfer sat at. A young woman, dazed, confused, and weak sat next to him. Her hair was long, the colour was faded, maybe a bad dye job. Her skin looked as if it could have been porcelain.

"I did what you asked." The man with the cologne said, he had a Southern accent. His cigarette still hanging from his mouth, it was mostly just the butt of the cigarette now, but he still sucked every last puff of tobacco out of it before the butt ended up burning his tongue and lips. He flicked the cigarette butt to the floor. "Where's my money?"

The young woman stared at him. She had wonderful green eyes, but they held nothing. Those green orbs didn't hold emotion, nor thoughts. Her arms were pricked with track marks and scabs. Under a long dress, her legs and feet were as well. She cocked her head to the side, hair falling over her shoulder as she did so.

Gazanfer wheezed and handed the man a few hundred dollars from his coat pocket, shooing him away. He turned to the lady and said, "Dear, would you like to make acquaintance with the new-comers?"

"Yes," she said. Her voice was airy, whimsical. It held no emotion, had no sincerity. "I would be much obliged to meet anyone you see of fondly. You're too kind, sir. I thank you with utmost sincerity. Shall I dress?"

* * *

Well, there seems to be a lot of Russian in this particular chapter. I actually don't speak Russian; therefore, I used Google Translate. It might not be the most correct thing in the world, but here are the translations:  
_Pozhaluista_ - please. _Prosnut'sya_ - wake up. _Pomogi mnye_ - help me. _Ne umirayut_ - don't die. _Pozhaluista ne umirai_ - please don't die. _My mozhem imet' detyei_ - we can have children. _Slava bogu_ - thank god.

I hope I don't have to revise this chapter since there's a lot of mention about drugs in it. _I do not support drug use_, just so we're all clear. I just think it adds an interesting element into the story since Gazanfer is a mob boss. Anyway, thanks for reading~

- Cy.


	11. Chapter X

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**X**

After the pale woman dressed appropriately, she and Gazanfer slowly made their way down the wooden stairs. She held onto his left arm, it was rather beefy, but she tucked her right hand away in the fold of his elbow and rested her left on top. Partly, she did this because she did not have enough strength to keep herself stable. The other reason is because she was very much afraid of where Gazanfer was taking her and what kind of people she was meeting. Were they more Strigoi? Were they Moroi that wanted to be Strigoi? Were they Dhampir that wanted to be Strigoi? The young woman didn't have much thought. She talked when she was spoken to, always politely, but sometimes she had fits of rage and tantrums.

Gazanfer puffed on a cigar, as always. He removed it from his lips, "Tell me, dear - are you feeling a strange aura about?" Gazanfer asked this question in a serious manner, but did not expect any sort of _actual_ response to it.

The long-haired, pale woman replied, "No, Gazanfer. I have not got the slightest idea as to what you are idling on about either. I do apologize for being so blunt. Please accept, sir."

"Oh, yes, of course." He waved his cigar about, excusing her bluntness. "Remind me, dear, what happens to be your full name? I should not introduce you to such people without your full name, shall I?"

"Of course you shan't, sir. My full name is Jane Gaston."

As the pale woman practically fell down the stairs to keep in step with Gazanfer's long strides, she held the skirt of her dress over her knees to be sure she didn't trip. On her legs were a thick pair of white coloured tights. On her feet were Mary Jane style shoes; white, instead of black, with a little bit more of a heel than a regular Mary Jane. The dress itself was wonderfully simplistic, as well. It was a soft cream colour, it made her look as if she truly were a porcelain doll that someone could play with. The dress seemed to be old, but it wasn't falling apart. It was a nice gown, for a small girl to play in. It was made of cotton and lace. The bodice was nothing intricate, but it held an air in modesty. In the front, covering the busts, down to the natural hip, was an apron of lace. It had been sewn onto the dress, which resulted in some tears of the lace, but Gazanfer had it fixed for her.

Gazanfer and Jane made their way down the stairs, Gazanfer muttering things about things that the young lady didn't know anything about. When they reached the door, Gazanfer tapped loudly with one of his jeweled knuckles. There was no answer, of course. The young lady felt feeble, she clung to Gazanfer's arm now.

"It seems our guests have preferred siesta over a small meeting." Gazanfer said, taking a large puff from the cigar and exhaling. "I shall let them rest and then we will meet tomorrow, yes?"

The Jane Gaston nodded and they made their way back into the noisy, bar-like atmosphere. Jane still felt nauseous, her mind seemed to be clawing at itself for information that may have been forgotten, but she didn't care. It didn't worry her. Jane felt ill quite regularly, considering most of the drunken Moroi would feed off of her while they were blacked out from having drunk so much.

In the basement that held Dimitri and Rose, neither of them stirred. Dimitri was dreaming for the first time since he could remember. He dreamed about his home, his family, and Rose. He dreamed that he and Rose were able to conceive and could have children of their own, but as the dream progressed into a family, Dimitri found himself wondering "can Rose truly have children?" He knew that she was shadow-kissed and that Lissa had brought her back to life in the car accident that took the Dragomir family, but he truly wondered. His hopes for a family raised a small amount, but not much. Dhampir women can't bear children of Dhampir men.

Rose's dreams swirled around her like water being sucked in by a drain. Nothing of them made sense. One moment, she was a royal Moroi, a non-royal Moroi. Another, she was a Dhampir, a Strigoi, a human. Her dreams seemed to never end and she found herself running in a haze of smoke that smelled like strawberries. Rose knew the smell of sheesha and the coals used to burn it. She stopped running. She didn't know where the smoke was coming from, but she had to find out. There was nothing in front of her, nothing beside her or behind her. Rose was in a wasteland. There was no temperature, no climate, no atmosphere. There was _nothing, _and it scared her.

"Dimitri," Rose whimpered in her drugged state. The heroin was toying with her mind. Rose had been high before, but only on pot. She'd been drunk a lot of times, but it was nothing like this felt. Rose was unsure of the horrors that awaited her when she opened her eyes, so she forced herself to keep her eyes shut. Once again, Rose could feel the emptiness of her stomach claw its way up her throat. She vomited again, turning so she wouldn't get her legs. The sound as the vomit made contact with the floor only made her feel worse. Rose's eyes were now open and she wished she could escape. Rose didn't know what to think, what to do. So she stayed in the chair. She shivered from the cold sweat that spilled out of her pores, the dampness of the basement didn't help. She doubted there were any blankets.

As Rose sat in the chair panting, she let her thoughts tumble. _Are we going to make it out alive? Does Gazanfer know where Lissa is? Why are we here? What did we do to deserve this?_ Her mind was filled with questions and as she let no answers consume her without facts, she let the sleep consume her.

Above the basement and the pool hall was another level to the house. This was the level with the bedroom. In fact, Gazanfer and Jane Gaston's bedrooms. Gazanfer and Jane had conjoining rooms, separated by two doors that locked twice each on side. Gazanfer couldn't fit in between the doors because he was so large, but Jane could and Jane would do anything Gazanfer asked. After a while, he didn't need to use compulsion on her. Jane did whatever Gazanfer told her to do. Tonight was no different.

"Now, Jane dear, tell me," Gazanfer clasped his grizzly, calloused hands together. They sounded like something being sanded down with sand paper as he rubbed his hands. "What do you know of the two that are staying in the basement?"

Jane didn't know what to think. Sometimes, it was a trap. She could never really tell. "I know they're Dhampirs, sir."

Gazanfer hummed in approval, "Yes, dear, they are. I would like for you to do something very important."

"Yes, Gazanfer. Anything." Jane neared the edge of her seat, which was the king size bed Gazanfer slept in. Her hands fiddling the the hem of her skirt. She was excited. _Pleased_, even.

Gazanfer paced in his room in front of Jane. He sought out answers that displayed themselves upon the surfaces of the woodwork and the furniture. Gazanfer still smoked a cigar, but the smoke no longer offended Jane's nostrils. Rather, they welcomed the smell.

"I would like you to finish off that man on the basement," Gazanfer started. He stopped pacing, turned and looked at Jane with all seriousness. "I would like you to make it painful for the girl that accompanies him. Never let him leave the room."

"Oh, yes, Gazanfer! I shall!" Jane was absolutely excited. She hopped to her feet from the bed.

Gazanfer chuckled, "Good girl. Do whatever you please."

With those words said, Gazanfer gave Jane Gaston the keys to the basement. Before leaving for her room, Jane gave Gazanfer a kiss on his cheek - along his jawline, really. Jane was much too short, even standing on her tip-toes. Both went to sleep feeling very accomplished about having their small chat. Jane couldn't wait until tomorrow. Gazanfer couldn't wait until he declared Rose his and got rid of that pesky Moroi girl she spent her time looking for.

"Gotten soft, Belikov." Gazanfer said with a cruel grin. The foot of the cigar came too soon for Gazanfer, but he knew he would need rest for the up coming events. So he crumpled the foot of the cigar in an ash tray and fell asleep with great comfort and ease.

* * *

I had some problems coming up with this chapter. D: Oh well. It's here now right? I don't really like how short it is though. I hope I'll be able to make the next chapters longer and better for you all.

- Cy.


	12. Chapter XI

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**XI**

Rose woke up, feeling nauseous. She also felt like she was covered in soot, which she dismissed as being from the drugs they had given her. Rose's vision spun and finally she was able to gain some composure. The room was dark and empty, just as it had been the first time she woke up. Dimitri was still still knocked out. Rose stood from her chair, her muscles screamed at her to sit down, but she moved forward with heavy limbs anyway.

Once Rose reached Dimitri, she lifted her hands to kneed at the back of his neck, but felt warm bruises instead. She worried and stiffened. Rose looked around the room, straining her eyes to see into every corner as much as she could. She came to the conclusion that there was no one else in the room with them. Rose didn't relax, instead she let her years of guardian training take over her body. She knew that Dimitri wasn't awake, but she needed to wake him up. Rose's head wasn't completely clear and she found dangerous images embedded into her mind - images that scared her. She wasn't sure if they were real or not, but she knew that they needed to stay within her mind and not actually happen.

"Dimitri," Rose whispered. Her breath was hot on his neck. "we need to leave here."

_That was an obvious and stupid thing to say. He probably already knew that._ Rose cursed herself, murmuring things under her breath as her hands searched for his. Eventually, she found them and felt the twine. Rose could see enough to know that Dimitri wouldn't be able to feel his hands once someone cut the twine, but she had to find a way to free his hands. Rose looked around the room again, looking for something that was sharp. On the floor by the chair she had gotten up from sat the needle the man used to inject her. Rose knew it wasn't a good idea to use the needle from the syringe to try to cut the twine because she could stab Dimitri and he could contract some sort of disease from it, but she had to. She stood from her crouching position, snatched the syringe from the floor and made her way back to Dimitri.

Rose took a piece of the twine that held both of his thumbs immobile. It cinched up around his right thumb, wrapped around his right wrist and the same on the other side. Rose stabbed at the pieces of twine, trying to focus on the issue that clawed at her mind: escaping. Rose could feel some of the threads breaking, but it wasn't enough and it wasn't fast enough. The weathered twine was wrapped around her fingers as she held it tight to ensure that she wouldn't stab some part of Dimitri's body. She was worried, scared. Rose was down to her instincts. Her senses were heightened because of the adrenaline that rushed through her veins, because she was afraid that someone might catch them. Rose suppressed a whimper, but still felt it squeak in the back of her throat. She swallowed the air.

The house was quiet. A strange presence echoed within the room Rose and Dimitri were held in, but Rose tried to ignore it. She knew she had to get Dimitri freed and find a way out. Nothing came through the door like Rose suspected, but that didn't stop her from being tensed and on high alert. Her palms were covered in a thin sheet of sweat, as was more of her body. Rose prayed and hoped to any deity that could hear her, telling them to help save the both of them, and if they couldn't do that, to make sure Lissa could be found soon. Rose wasn't necessarily religious, but after so many kills, you begin to feel safer and more sane when you're standing on Holy ground. Humans could touch it, but Strigoi couldn't and they were the main threat.

"I need help." Rose said. She still held the syringe and the twine in her hands. She had chiseled away pieces of the fibers from the twine, but it was still thick and still wouldn't not come off of his hands. Rose thought over her options: leave Dimitri there; untangle the rope from his hands and ankles, which she thought would take more time than they had; and finally, find a sharper and more useful object for cutting rope. Rose knew there was nothing else in the room, but her eyes scanned the walls and the mantle of the fireplace anyway. Nothing. She sighed, defeated and turned her attention back to scrapping away at the bailing twine. As she plucked away at the threads, Rose could feel the fear crawling up her back. The hairs of her arms and neck stood on end. Tears threatened to spill out of her chocolate brown eyes, but she held them back as best she could. A few trickled down her face and fell onto her pant legs.

Rose stabbed her hand with the syringe needle. "Fuck!"

Dimitri started to stir, but Rose didn't take notice. She tried to break the threads one by one, but it wasn't working. Rose fingers started to hurt from holding the bailing twine so tightly and she was sure that Dimitri would be in pain once he could feel his wrists again. She thought about all the things she was taught, but breaking bailing twine with a syringe was not one of them. Rose hadn't taken notice to the knots in the rope, either. Although, she did feel the lumps in the twine, but she ultimately decided it was nothing and she would continue what she was doing.

"Rose?" Dimitri said in a whisper. His voice was hoarse as well. Dimitri's eyes were blurred and he neck and shoulders burned and ached from where the man had hit him with the gun. He became worried when she didn't respond. "Rose, where are you?"

Rose continued to take no notice. She heard something, but she didn't pause to check. If it was something bad, she figured she would have been on the other side of the room by now. She continued to try to break the twine. Dimitri's hands were becoming cold because of lack of circulation. Dimitri called out to her a few more times, he looked around the room frantically. He started to move his hands, but there were being held back. Dimitri could feel his arms tingling, but his hands were completely numb. Dimitri looked over his shoulder as best he could and saw a sea of Rose's hair.

Dimitri sighed in relief, "Rose."

Rose looked up this time to see Dimitri awkwardly looking over his shoulder. She stood up with the syringe in hand, a small smile on her lips, but worried mostly covered her features.

"Hi," she said. Rose hadn't noticed she was holding the syringe.

Dimitri eyed her suspiciously, "What's that? What are you doing?"

Rose looked to her right and noticed she held the syringe in a rather barbaric manner - her hand clasped around the tube tightly. "I was trying to cut the string."

All Dimitri seemed to do was stare at her. He thought for a moment if he had a pocket knife, but remembered that he hadn't even considered bringing one along when they left the Academy a few days ago. After about forty-five minutes, Rose was tired of stabbing at the twine. Her hand was sore and starting to blister from the twine rubbing against her skin. Dimitri was tired, as well. Although, he didn't really do anything, the anticipation wore him out. The couple could hear slow footsteps that seemed to go from thunderous steps to little feet stamping in puddles. Neither of them could figure it out, but it was definitely annoying and nerve-wracking.

Dimitri stared off into one of the corners of the basement. It was especially dark, it looked as if it had once been a closet, but lacked doors and door tracks. Nor did it have hinges for a swinging door. Dimitri squinted as he tried to make out what the small doorway was. It was about three feet tall and two feet in diameter. He guessed that it was approximately waist-level for someone Rose's size. It dawned on him.

"Rose," Dimitri said. His voice was hoarse and he sounded absolutely dazed. "Do you see that?"

Rose looked at him - she was sitting on the ground next to his chair with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her face had previously been tucked in between the space between her chest and her knees and thighs. After a few seconds, Rose stood, walked over to Dimitri, and crouched beside him, setting her chin on his shoulder and gazing into the dark corner.

When Rose saw it, she stood upright and shook her head violently. "No. I'm not going in that _thing_!"

"It's called a dumbwaiter, Rose." Dimitri corrected, "And it's probably the easiest way to find out what's going on upstairs."

Rose shook her head again. She didn't understand where Dimitri had gotten such an outrageous idea, but she found it even more exasperating that she was willing to get stuck in a dumbwaiter _just_ so she could see what was going on in the upper levels of the house.

"What if they catch me?" Rose said. She knew it was entirely possible and she wasn't going to take a chance of one of them being seriously injured or dying. Usually, Rose would have jumped at the craziest idea, as she had done her whole life, but after being trained by Dimitri and having to know the disciplines of other cultures while traveling the world, Rose had grown up a little bit. She had matured and put thought into things before doing them, even if it was only a little bit of thought. This subject; however, was a great deal different. Not only were they in another country, but they knew no one here and neither of them were able to speak Burmese. Rose also considered the fact that if they're caught, they might not leave without a criminal record. They could be called "accessories" in any of Gazanfer's plots, if the authorities were to get involved.

Rose sighed. She didn't know what she should do. There were two reasons within her that were currently fighting about the situation at hand. One of them argued that going into the dumbwaiter would be a good idea, but the other argued that it might not be a good idea and end in injury. Rose continued to subconsciously argue with herself as she stared at the door that covered the dumbwaiter. Dimitri sat in silence, except for the occasional shuffling of his feet or hands, which were in amazing amounts of pain. He ignored the pain as best he could, but he knew it would hurt worse from being stuck once he was able to move freely again. Dimitri shot a glance towards Rose, who was now gnawing on her bottom lip.

**⁂**

Hours passed. Rose had gone over to the dumbwaiter and found out that it required a person on the outside to operate the ropes. Dimitri would need to be freed of his current position in the chair. Rose was back where she had been when Dimitri awoke - stabbing at the twine with the syringe.

The door slammed open and a womanly silhouette stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?" She barked and slammed the door shut. Her voice seemed childish and fragile underneath the sudden force that scream at the both of them.

"N-nothing," Rose stuttered. "We weren't doing anything."

Dimitri was much too exhausted to say anything. His head ached, his arms were numb, and he had literally been biting his tongue because of the pain that it caused when Rose jabbed the syringe into his numb skin that once or twice.

The woman approached the couple slowly. She began to lift up her skirt, to reveal a sheathed blade that had been taped to her stockings. Rose stared at the blade, unsure of what to do. She wasn't protecting a Moroi, but she was protecting the man she was in love with and if that meant she would get stabbed protecting him, then so be it. The woman began to move forward and Rose noticed her long flowing hair, her dirty porcelain skin, and the tattered fabrics that adorned her small frame.

"Move. I don't want to hurt either of you." The woman said once more. Neither of them moved. The woman shoved Rose aside and sliced away the remaining twine between Dimitri's hands with a single downward movement. She lifted her skirt again, but this time, she moved towards Dimitri's ankles. She put the point of the blade downward, in between Dimitri's pant legs and the twine, and tore it away. Again, to his other leg.

Rose stood. Dumbfounded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jane Gaston," she said as she hiked her skirt once more, this time, to return the knife. "We've got no time for formal greetings. Make haste or you will be caught."

Jane's skinny, track-bitten arm outstretched with a single key hanging from a ring. Dimitri stood carefully from the aluminium folding chair, he swayed but eventually caught his balance. Rose took the key quietly and began towards the door. Jane grabbed her arm.

"You can't go out looking like that!" Jane said in a quiet shriek, if it was possible. The woman began to lift her skirt again, but this time, she pulled out another slip and skirt that she had been wearing underneath of her outer-most skirt. She handed it to Rose, who put on the half-slip and skirt over her jeans, before she took her jeans off and discarded them toward the wall that held the dumbwaiter. Jane had been busy taking off the upper part of her dress to reveal a long-sleeve, grey turtle neck and a grey corset as well. As Jane untied the corset with her right hand, her left hand held the front of her rag dress to her chest. Eventually the corset came off and Rose traded her top and sweater. Dimitri wasn't given any extra clothes because he looked like the watchmen Gazanfer owned.

Rose helped stable Dimitri as they walked out the side yard door and into the sunlight of the Myanmar day. Down the street was a small van, looking much like the ones all of the locals owned. Dimitri was put into the passenger seat and Rose got into the driver's side quickly. Rose started the car, put it into D, and drove off from its place where it had been neatly parallel parked.

As the car sped off, Gazanfer stood on the third floor, looking out the window. He saw the car move away and thought nothing of it, except that maybe Jane Gaston had done what she was told. Gazanfer would hate to feed her to the Strigoi, but he would if it absolutely had to be done.

* * *

Finally! A new chapter! I had some problems coming up with this, so I hope it doesn't suck.

Anyhow, I'd like to thank everyone that's been reviewing and adding this story to the Alerts and Favourites. It really means a lot and it makes me happy whenever I see that I've got a few more of those. So thanks everyone! [:

- Cy.


	13. Chapter XII

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**XII**

A few weeks passed. The couple then found themselves in Russia, per Dimitri's suggestion. Rose had to give in. Their hotel was nice, very simple. Dimitri knew a lot of people there, mostly women. Rose was jealous, but she set her jealousy aside so she would be able to enjoy the nice meal that Dimitri had brought back to their hotel room. Both of them were still shaken from the events in Myanmar. Dimitri's hands, wrists, and ankles were healing fine, but the doctors had told him there would be scarring from the poor attempts at breaking the twine.

Rose sat on the bed, cross-legged with a paper plate in hand and a shining silver fork in the other. Dimitri sat at the desk, a bible opened in front of him. Rose stared at him, his hair was wet because it had been raining and he didn't take an umbrella because "it wouldn't be long." Rose looked back down at her plate when Dimitri's sighed heavily and grumbled something in Russian, probably to himself. The events in Myanmar caused a strain on their relationship. They hadn't been very touchy. More professional. Dimitri found himself wondering things that he had never thought before. Things like retiring from being a guardian and possibly telling Rose that it was over, that she needed to find someone else to be with. Someone that wouldn't get drunk and be unable to protect her. Dimitri really wanted to smack himself for thinking that. He cared too much about Rose to do that. It would only make things more awkward in the long run, wouldn't it? Dimitri's mind toyed with the idea of this, the many outcomes, but none of them were good.

Rose's plate was nearly full, she took small bites that probably couldn't even be considered bites. She shuffled the food around her plate, the tines of the fork would scrape the porcelain and screech. No one said anything about the despicable noise. Rose was sure that neither of them flinched, either.

"Dimitri," Rose said as she pushed food around her plate. "Why aren't we leaving the hotel room?"

Dimitri took his eyes off of the bible page that he had been staring at, but not actually reading and answered. "Because he's following us, Rose."

Rose sighed. Dimitri had been paranoid ever since they left their hotel room in Myanmar a few days ago. He wouldn't stop carrying the bible around, he would hardly sleep, and he seemed very distant. Rose didn't know what she could say in order to keep Dimitri from going insane about the whole kidnapping, but she decided it was best if she trusted him. Rose stabbed a piece of meat onto the tines of her fork and took a bite, chewing the meat slowly. She felt like it was her fault - the entire incident in Myanmar.

Eventually finishing their supper, the couple laid in bed. Dimitri was seated, with his back against the headboard. Rose was laying on her left side, facing away from Dimitri. Neither of them slept because of the awkward tension. Dimitri knew he should break it, but he didn't know what to say.

_'Sorry I've been paranoid, Roza' doesn't sound very sincere to me. _He thought. Usually, Dimitri wouldn't hesitate to take Rose and make her feel loved, but he wanted to make sure she was safe and he wouldn't let something so horrible happen again. The scenarios ran through his mind, each with a different outcome. Dimitri is killed, Rose is used for drug testing; Dimitri is turned Strigoi and Rose is kept as a personal slave for Gazanfer; the results were endless, but he hoped to whatever God may exist that the nice woman who helped them out really was helping them and not trying to lure them into another trap. _She wouldn't know where we're going, would she?_

Dimitri stole a glance at Rose. Her muscular, yet feminine, frame was hiding under the off-white sheet and bedspread with a pattern of deep reds and shimmering golds. His heart broke a small amount. He had never meant for Rose to come in contact with a such a situation, especially since it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't gotten drunk, if they had just gone sight-seeing instead of to the clubs, maybe they would be safe. They hadn't even gotten to go to Lake Inle to look for Lissa, and Dimitri knew very well that was causing Rose a lot of pain.

The radio was playing classical music quietly, Dimitri didn't very much care for classical music, but something about it seemed appropriate at that moment. A concerto by Bach was played expertly, as Dimitri thought as his ear was untrained in classical music. Static came over bits of the concerto, but it was mostly quiet and soothing. Something about the violin was romantic, yet heart-breaking at the same time, in some cases, anyway. Dimitri found himself analyzing the different parts and how the instruments interacted with each other throughout the first movement of the Violin Concerto in A Minor.

Dimitri tried his best to hold in and get rid of whatever anxiety was making him feel like a sheepish school boy. A school boy that couldn't face the girl he fancied. A boyfriend who couldn't very well care for his lover while in extreme stress. Dimitri didn't want to ignore Rose, he hated seeing her looking so lonely. She almost looked lost. As if she hadn't a clue in the world of what to do, like a child lost in a store without its mother.

Rose listened closely to Dimitri's breathing. After a few moment, she felt a shift in the weight of the mattress and felt a warm arm coil around her waist, as well as the pressure of someone else's head resting on the nape of her neck. Rose felt the warmth of his breath through her hair. Dimitri's hand rested on her thigh. Rose felt a little bit better about the situation. It was no longer awkward silence that surrounded them; instead, the busy sounds of harpsichord and violin, seeming to be at battle with each other.

The two fell asleep within the hour with regret lingering in the pits of their stomachs, but it was merely because they hadn't properly been able to talk to each other for two weeks, which was how long ago they had left Gazanfer's residence. Rose was glad that Dimitri would sleep. Neither of the two dreamed as the night bore on and the classical radio crackled with static once in a while.

* * *

Wow. I hadn't realized that it's been so long since I updated last. I'm really sorry, I've been trying to get things together so I can apply for Running Start. It's a program that let's high school students get an early start at their degree, while giving them college and high school credits. I've also just finished the state testing, so I think I should be updating more. Especially since I only have three classes now.

Anywho... I don't really like this chapter. It's a filler, basically. Oh and I'll also be absent from writing next month due to some dental work that I need done. Another root canal and some fillings. Last time I had a root canal, three years ago, there were some complications, so I hope they don't run into any this time. I'm not sure when my appointments will be, but I'll let you all know what dates when I find out. There may not be updates while I'm having my teeth worked on, simply because the anesthetic they give me often makes me ill.

- Cy.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**XIII**

Dimitri woke up. It was darker than he would have liked, but he knew he could thank his subconscious mind for running wild while he was asleep. Dimitri was covered in a thin, shining layer of cold sweat, which was accompanied with panting. Dimitri laid in the hotel bed, trying to calm himself as best he could. The night air was cold, but the window wasn't open. Dimitri could feel the warmth of Rose's body near him, he could hear her breathing as well. Knowing that Rose was safe, Dimitri relaxed a little bit. His hair clung to his neck and face. Dimitri reached in the darkness, trying to find the bedside lamp that occupied the nightstand. Eventually, he found the base of the lamp and stretched his arm to reach the chain to turn it on. At first, the brightness blinded him, but his eyes adjusted after a few moments. Dimitri looked everywhere visible from the bed, which was most everything. The chair and desk were still in the same place, their luggage was untouched, Rose was next to him. Everything was how it should have been. Dimitri propped himself on his elbows, bringing himself closer to Rose, once more, and looked at the sheets. They had been kicked down. Dimitri looked over to Rose and noticed that she was holding the edge of the sheets and the bedspread to make sure that Dimitri wouldn't pull them off.

Dimitri groaned in frustration. He had barely slept since they escaped. He knew he was safe in this particular hotel. He knew he was safe, but he still couldn't shake his strange feelings from his intuition. Something was there and something was watching them or following them, possibly both. Most likely both. Dimitri decided he would stay up until he was tired, so he went to their luggage to get the novel he had read while they were on their way to Myanmar. Dimitri made his way back to the bed and sat down to read, starting the book from the beginning once again.

Rose was soundly asleep, as if nothing could disturb her. Her brain was in still emptiness, it was neither happy, nor sad. It was nothing, but at the same time, it was everything. Rose could see nothing, but if she thought hard enough, she could see everything she could ever remember and everything that she had ever imagined. There were fields of sunflowers, gardens with strange hedges and rose bushes being eaten by deer. After a moment, the fields and the deer would disperse, as if it were fog on a mirror. Or smoke in thin air. Rose's stomach twisted and turned inside her body, it began to claw its way up her esophagus. Rose swallowed hard, several times, before it would sink back into place, but not without doing more flips.

A small whimper escaped Rose's unconscious lips. Dimitri's head snapped from his book to her, but he realized that nothing was wrong. Dimitri's brows furrowed and his mouth pulled into a frown as he thought that he might being going insane. Dimitri set his book in his lap and tried to focus on reading, but as his eyes read the words on the pages, his mind drifted off into thoughts of pure horror. This happened more times than Dimitri cared to count, and he soon gave up on reading, setting his book down on the night stand, he lowered himself onto his back and looked up to the ceiling. Thought after thought ran through his tired brain. Dimitri could feel sleep beginning to pull his eyelids closed, so he let sleep induce him once more.

Dimitri's dreams were anything but settling. He dreamed once more of Gazanfer chasing them, becoming Strigoi - Rose becoming Strigoi. His heart broke and his mind travelling farther and deeper into his nervous subconscious, finding more and more memories and thoughts based on feeling, instead of rationality. Dimitri was unable to wake himself in the midst of his nightmares, mostly because he believed he was truly going through these things. Dimitri's mind played trick after trick, only confusing the Russian man more and more, coaxing him into anxieties that have been locked away. Eventually, the sun took over the sky, but it did not hinder Dimitri's dreams. Rose stayed asleep, unmoving without dreams.

"Rose!" Dimitri cried out as he watched her get torn in pieces by invisible forces. He lost all connection with the battle that was raging around him as he tried to make his way to Rose's limbless body. There was nothing left, except horrible shrieks of unimaginable pain.

Dimitri kept running toward Rose's body, but he couldn't reach it, no matter how far he went. Her figure changed several times, to be that of a young woman to an elderly woman on her death bed to a lump of flesh with unfinished organs and corroding skin, not even looking human in the least bit. No matter how she looked, Dimitri ran and he ran and he ran, deeper and deeper into nothing, trying to save Rose.

* * *

Well, hi. Here's a new chapter, finally. Sorry for the wait!

Also, I'd just like to let everyone know that there's been an earthquake in Myanmar. It happened just a few days ago and there have been about 70 dead bodies found. Along with Japan, it seems that there a plates shifting all over the place, so I hope everyone can remain safe no matter what happens.

I'll update soon. I've got some things in mind, I just need to choose which one should be pursued. Good reading, guys. Thanks for the reviews, as always. 3

- Cy.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**XIV**

Dimitri's dream continued for a majority of the morning and Rose knew that if she left the room he would notice and panic. Rose was seating at the desk with the bible, staring blankly at its old leather cover. Rose wasn't religious, even after all these years looking for Lissa, she couldn't bring herself to believe in a god. The morning was cold and damp, Rose found herself wrapped in an extra blanket that she had found in the closet near the bathroom.

Dimitri was completely still as he dreamed about everything horrific that he had yet to face. Everything from Rose being Strigoi, to Rose dying, to both of them dying, to finding Lissa a Strigoi or dead. Dimitri didn't realize his dreams were dreams, they felt so real, and he could never remember what had come before he started on a new dream. His mind ran wild and scarred him for the rest of his life, even if it wasn't real.

This morning, Rose was feeling weak and unable to defend herself. She felt lower than low and couldn't help but notice Dimitri's dominant attitude had such a toll on her independent behaviour. Rose continued to sit in the chair and stare at the bible, at the desk, at the notepad and golf pencils that fit in the corner quite neatly next to the telephone a desk lamp. Rose's mind wandered back and forth, from this thought to that thought, to a completely different scenario all together.

Upon feeling cold break his barrier of warmth, Dimitri awoke. Rose's cold body was pressed against his, as best she could be for having curled herself into a ball. Rose's dark hair spread out like a blood spatter on the white pillowcase behind her and Dimitri took in her features. She was tired, weak, and he guessed she was probably hungry.

"Rose," Dimitri said and sighed inward. Dimitri thought about telling Rose his dreams and how much they scared him, but he decided it was best for him to keep his negative thought away. He needed to be strong for the both of them, especially for Rose. She looked so fragile, so torn. Lost, like a child without her favourite plush animal. Dimitri couldn't help the frown that occupied his face. "Are you hungry?"

Rose avoided his gaze and lied, "No."

"I'm going out to get food. We're leaving tomorrow morning," Dimitri told her as he got out of bed. He felt bad for not being able to lay with her and fix all of her problems, but it wasn't possible. Dimitri pulled on his clothing from yesterday and made haste to get out the door and into a near by restaurant to place an order before the sun completely set.

Once Dimitri returned to the hotel room, Rose looked as if she had just received the worst news in her entire life. Although she just sat on the bed, it was clear that something was getting to her. Dimitri set the styrofoam containers on the desk and went to sit by Rose on the bed. He cradled her and said nothing, but Dimitri didn't know how it was comforting. Dimitri's stomach wanted food and his brain was beginning to completely shut down.

"We need to eat and pack our things," Dimitri said calmly. Rose nodded, but didn't say or do anything. Dimitri told her he was going to get up to get their food and they could sit in bed and eat. "I think it would be best if we left tonight, as well."

All Rose could do was nod as Dimitri handed her a styrofoam box and plastic silverware. Between the both of them, the food was finished within the night and the two stayed up to go through their belongings and talk about where to find Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Rose suggested they go to Italy, Spain, everywhere, really. Dimitri couldn't allow her to make anymore decisions on where they would go first. They would have to come up with a strategy. Dimitri suggested they go to Court, where they would be safe from Strigoi and where they could talk to the queen herself about Lissa. Rose was silent while Dimitri said this while folding shirts sloppily and throwing them into their suitcase. Rose could only nod. They had nearly gotten themselves into something they couldn't get out of, so she had no intentions of doubting his reason.

_Maybe an organized search unit could be useful._ Rose thought and zipped their suitcase, throwing it on the ground.

"When are we leaving?"

Dimitri looked at himself and then at Rose's in the bathroom mirror, Rose stood in the doorway. "Tonight."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, guys. I hope you like this boring filler chapter though.

- Cy.


	16. Chapter XV

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**XV**

The ride to the airport was relatively quiet, except the small chatter the taxi driver was making to Dimitri in Russian. Rose was much too tired to be fascinated, but she made a mental note to herself to ask Dimitri what it was all about. It seems as if it were a normal topic, such as the weather, but she couldn't understand why the weather would be so important. Dimitri protectively held Rose's hand and was friendly, yet rigid. Rose could tell from the small bit of Russian words she knew that Dimitri avoided some topics. Surprisingly, it didn't leave an awkward atmosphere after Dimitri stopped to make avoid a subject. Rose humphed and grinned a little bit, she was tired, beyond tired. Her body ached all over, her mind was numb, and she was sure there were shapes following them in her peripheral vision. To the driver, Rose probably looked legitimately drunk... or drugged.

Rose's exhausted mind wandered to dark depths within her mind and her soul as the car flew along the highways and twisted about on streets that seemed to have no real destination. Along the way, Rose's brain started to say strange things in a voice that was very familiar, yet hard to touch. Rose concluded it was definitely female and immediately saw the face of Alberta, but the young, fragile voice couldn't match that old hag's face, could it? Rose's world was busy and she barely had time to clearly see the things around her. Although, she could partially blame Dimitri's protective nature - he kept her locked up in their hotel room. She was proud of him, of his accomplishments and she felt safe with him around, but sometimes she had wished that he would have taken her with. What if Strigoi had gotten into the room and kidnapped her while he was away? Rose shook the thought. It wouldn't happen. Dimitri would know in a heartbeat if she was in trouble.

As they arrived at a small, seemingly private airports, Rose woke up a little more, immediately thinking about how Dimitri come across the money for this kind of trip. She also wanted to know where they were going, but she didn't have time for a lot of questions. Apparently the private plane would take off as soon as the two boarded their seats properly. Rose knew Dimitri had said something about going to Court, but she didn't think it would be this much of a deal get there promptly. As Dimitri helped Rose out of the car and retrieved their luggage from the seat next to them, the jet could be heard starting its engines. Rose's stomach churned in her rib cage and she clung close to Dimitri, wanting at that moment to be able to disappear and reappear at their location. In the small airport, they were met by guardians, identifying themselves as being guardians from Court and even a few from St. Vladimir's, where Rose had attended school. Of course, there was no real proof of the guardians being from their said locations. Rose was nervous upon boarding the jet with them in tow, but Dimitri and her picked seats next to each other on the right side of plane and the guardians took their seats wherever they pleased to. The churning in Rose's stomach had since stopped and she was once again feeling tired and leaned against Dimitri to support her. As usual, he read a Western novel contently.

"Dimitri," Rose spoke through a yawn, "Are we really going to Court? I don't want to go there."

Without looking up, he gave a soft reply that was accompanied by a grin, "Yes, Rose, we really are going to Court."

Rose made a sound of annoyance, but didn't make a larger protest because she really didn't care. If it were all a dream, if they were out hunting for nothing, Lissa could be at Court. That would be a wonderful thing. Rose's mind wandered off again, into depths she forgot how to navigate while conscious. Suddenly, there were voices, pain, but not too much pain. There was nothing in front of her, but she could hear them coming. She didn't know who "they" were, just that she was afraid of them. Suddenly, light blurred her vision and she could make out grey shapes that chattered louder than ever and she wanted to speak out against them, speak out against their torture, but she couldn't because the air was being with held from her body, then there was too much air. Rose eventually fell asleep and awoke upon landing in Pennsylvania. Rose was puzzled by her little dream, but didn't press anything more. She felt rested enough, which was better than being in the midst of delirium from sleep deprivation. The guardians took a black, four door Chevrolet Tahoe with tinted windows that was waiting for them at the airport. Dimitri and Rose were in the back seat with their luggage and they made small talk about several things, but Rose felt weird about talking to Dimitri about her dream.

Once arriving at Court, Rose and Dimitri made themselves comfortable in their provided room and stayed until the dinner banquet that the queen held. Rose was once again reminded that Lissa was not at Court and it made her sad and question her dream a little bit more than expected. Rose wandered the halls by herself and made small chatter with some of the passers-by, but none of it lasted for long. There were people she knew there, old schoolmates, mostly. Rose saw her old friend Eddie Castile a few times, but he was busy with paperwork and running around for other people.

_Poor Eddie. _Rose thought. _He's a good guy, a good fighter. He shouldn't be cooped up inside doing paperwork._

Eventually Rose made her way back to her suite, where she lounged on the sofa and thought about all of what happened. After she set her own thoughts aside, her mind once again wandered into that bright room with the grey, chattering figures.

"We will need to preform surgery on Jane Doe," said one.

Another protested, "Sir, we can't do surgery until we've consented her parents. She must only be around 16 years old."

"No!" the first man yelled, "I am in charge of this! I caught her! I don't need the FBI or the CIA telling me I can't operate on _my_ patient!"

Rose could feel the steel operation table on her back and she wondered where in the hell she could be. The lights were too bright, the voices were unrecognizable. The men left the room, leaving her to the bright light and the steel table. Fear seeped into Rose's being and she pulled through, once again, staring at the luxurious suite that she and Dimitri currently occupied at court. That's when Rose finally figured out what she had been dreaming, lately - she hadn't been dreaming at all. She'd found a piece of the bond.

* * *

Hey! Not so long this time, right? I kind of like this chapter, it's the first thing that hasn't been erased by some sporadic and untimely page refreshing.  
Anyhow, enjoy. School is ending soon so I'll probably have more chapters, though I am starting cosmetology through the local college on 20 June and my boyfriend is coming back from Alaska! Also, I just read _Blood Promise_ and _Spirit Bound_, I can't wait to read _Last Sacrifice_, but I'm sad that the series is ending (hopefully, temporarily).

- Cy.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Run Away  
Cypress A. Posthumus**

**Summary: **Dimitri hadn't realized there was a lust spell on Rose's necklace that night. Seven years afterward, the bond was quiet and had been for a painful amount of time. Rose and Dimitri had searched Russia for Lissa to no avail and returned to the academy. Now, Rose is determined to find her best friend, at any cost to herself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All characters, places, and things - unless otherwise stated – are that of Richelle Mead.

* * *

**XVI**

While Rose waited for Dimitri to return to their suite, she paced and panicked. Nothing quite made sense, but she knew what she saw and she suddenly had an idea of what she needed to do. Adrenaline was trying to force itself out, but Rose needed to remain calm. It was difficult. As she paced, she attempted to sit down quite a few times, but could never keep herself in one piece of furniture for more than two minutes. Eventually, Rose could hear Dimitri's footsteps, but that was only because she had taken to laying down in front of the door so she could properly listen and then ambush him with her outrageous ideas, in hopes that he would follow her no matter what.

Rose jumped up and opened the door, "Dimitri!"

Rose told Dimitri the entire story, faster than he could listen at first. Once he calmed her down, about forty-five minutes later, he got the whole story out of her, in a much slower, cleaner, and nicer fashion than the previous attempt. Dimitri understood how important finding Vasilisa was to Rose, but he couldn't allow her to do it. He knew that she would lead them on a wild chase into uncharted lands and probably run into someone very well known for illegal business matters. Although Dimitri wanted to find the princess just as much as Rose did, he tried to coax her into a more rational behaviour and remembered that a Spirit-user was located in his home town.

"Roza," Dimitri began slowly. His hands were being held by her, each sitting towards each other on the edge of the king size mattress that was on a beautiful hand carved mahogany, sleigh type bed frame. "I know of someone who may possibly be able to help us. If you give it at least three more days to let the bond strengthen, I may be able to talk these persons into meeting us somewhere."

Rose took the information slowly, slightly bobbing her head in understanding whilst gnawing at her bottom lip. Rose didn't understand why Dimitri wouldn't let her go after him. He had told her that even he had wanted Lissa back, that he loved her as a good friend, and would do anything in his power to help. Rose's idolization and romanticism towards her lover faltered, but as she looked into his brown eyes and saw the care and worry, her heart grew sad. Often, Lissa had the same worried look in her eyes when one of Rose's crazy schemes had risen from the depths of her brain. Rose's heart and soul ached from being cut off from her best friend for seven years. Seven years without her, without knowing if she was okay. Now, the bond is calling and Rose can't decide if she wants to help her friend or not. She's afraid that Lissa will be mad; hate her, despise her, loathe her with every fiber of her being. Rose decided that Dimitri was probably right and agreed to give it at least three days to come through continuously.

In his mind, Dimitri hoped that Rose would listen to him. He knew she was a reckless soul, someone that craves adventure and nearly has withdrawals from the adrenaline of a fight, no matter who it be with. Dimitri couldn't help but feel hurt; although, he brushed it away quickly, he still knew it was there and it would linger in the back of his mind until he felt comfortable telling Rose about it to her face. Dimitri was in no way a coward, but he knew when he needed to be the strong one. This was definitely one of those times. He needed to make sure Rose was doing what she told him she would. Rosemarie Hathaway was a lot of things, but she always stuck to her word.

"Dimka," Rose whined, "I'm hungry. Can you cook something?"

Dimitri's face now occupied a crooked grin, "There is no kitchen, otherwise I would. I do know a good Russian restaurant, though."

So, he and Rose set out to the public to find the Russian restaurant that Dimitri spoke of. Rose couldn't wait to have some Russian food, but she was sure it wouldn't be nearly as good as the food Dimitri had made by himself. Rose day dreamed of their travels together and how amazingly charming Dimitri was when he wasn't busy being a stone-cold, straight faced guardian. His passion for his loved ones and for his life-long duty were inspiration and it made Rose's heart jump wildly. Eventually, Dimitri parked the car on the side of a street next to a small building with a sign saying "Stolovaya".

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

Dimitri looked at the sign, "It means cafeteria."

"These people better have good food." Rose grumbled, "They can't even come up with a good name for their business."

Dimitri laughed as the two walked to the door, hand in hand. The night air was humid, yet cold. Rose's sweater kept her mostly warm, almost on the edge of too warm, but she decided to keep it on. Once seated, the two were handed two menus. After twenty minutes, Dimitri ordered mushroom solyanka, while Rose ordered salmon solyanka with vareniki. Before collecting the menus and confirming their orders, she set down two glasses of ice water.

"Rose," Dimitri began almost nervously, "I want you to help me pick something out for my sister."

Rose looked up from the hem of her jacket - a habit she had begun recently. "Sure, I suppose. What kind of thing?"

"Well, she's graduating soon and I think she deserves something nice, since she has gotten hand-me-downs and such since she was little. Maybe jewelry or something."

Taking a drink of her water was not a good idea, because she nearly choked on it. Rose recovered quickly and blamed the water being too cold and going down the wrong pipe. "So... like a necklace, ring, or bracelet? Or earrings?"

_If I didn't know any better, I would say that Dimitri is lying to me..._

"Well, yes. I'm not sure which she would like better though. Do you think she would like a ring better? I've heard in human schools, students often get rings before they graduate to mark their club, name, and graduation year." Dimitri was definitely nervous now. Really, what he was planning to do seemed quite obvious, but he hoped Rose would not go around and make excuses to go with him.

Rose sighed and said, "Well sure. All girls like rings, but aren't class rings expensive?"

Rose wasn't too happy with Dimitri. He wouldn't let her leave to find Lissa, he all of a sudden wanted to buy his sister some expensive ring._ Where will the love for me come in?_ She wondered, but decided not to press the matter.

Dimitri tried to explain his sister's favourite colour and other things that may possibly go on the ring and all it did was make Rose a little more upset every time he mentioned something about it. Rose wanted to smack him and leave, but she knew she couldn't. It would just create more problems and she was hungrier than before. Rose began to wonder where the food was and why it was taking so long, because whenever Dimitri made the soups they had ordered, it never took so long.

"Where's our food?" Rose suddenly asked, looking very concerned. It seemed very quiet and it was very eerie, considering this was most likely a Moroi-owned establishment.

Dimitri stood from his chair at the table and noticed that it was _extremely_ quiet, even for only he and Rose and the staff being there. Of course, the radio was playing, but Dimitri couldn't help but sense Rose's fear and how she wanted to just get their food and leave. Dimitri walked around the restaurant, pretending to be admiring the many photographs of things around the world: Taj Mahal, the White House, Saint Peter's Basilica, the Golden Gate Bridge, and many more, including buildings no longer existing or put out of business for one reason or another. Of course, there were many photographs of Russia, Ukraine, and Siberia, as well, but he figured it would be odd of someone to talk in and see a Russian man admiring things he had already seen. Eventually, Dimitri found himself near the kitchen, he stood at a small podium with a 10 key, notepad and pencil on it.

Dimitri looked into the kitchen and saw the owners working diligently, so maybe Rose was just extremely paranoid. Dimitri made his way back to his seat before he could be noticed and told Rose there was absolutely nothing wrong.

"Okay..." Rose said, unsure and wondering what was really going on in the kitchen. She kept looking in that general direction, but never saw anything besides a few people pass every so often, probably getting things from where they were stored. Eventually, their food did arrive. Rose couldn't complain that it wasn't good, because it was, but she still thought that Dimitri's cooking was much better. The two ate quickly, Dimitri paid, and the couple set off to the car again. It was still early in the day for a human, so Dimitri took them to a shopping centre and let Rose help him choose a ring that Viktoria might like. After an hour and a half looking at all the jewelry stores in the mall, the two left and Dimitri had made a deposit on the ring for his sister.

Upon leaving the mall, Rose felt even more unloved than before. All she wanted to do was escape, leave, and never go back to civilization. She decided she would try to leave while Dimitri slept that night or while he was away for the Queen. As the two entered Court, returned the car they borrowed, and made their way to their suite, Rose felt nauseous, but she knew no Strigoi could get into Court and decided maybe it was because of the food. However, as the night progressed, Rose's stomach didn't ease, so she took some medication and fell asleep.

Rose could feel pain in her body, all over, but nowhere. She recognized the bright light and the feel of the cold operating table. There were shadowed men again, speaking loudly and harshly to each other. Rose could feel her body being poked at and she could hear the voices of other patients her age, but no one else seemed to care for their tormented screams or of their cries and pleads for help, to let them go, to return them home.

_I have no home. What does it matter if I die?_

* * *

So I've got a new computer; although, I'm only renting it, but I do have a better computer! I'll probably be updating more. Also, if you're wondering when updates are coming out or have come out, you can follow my Twitter, the link is on my homepage.

EDIT: I want to say thank you to Little Miss Evil whom helped me with the translation of "stolovaya". I've also read that it means "canteen," although I can't confirm this because I don't know Russian yet. Google Translate has several different opinions of what it is translated as, so here is the Cyrillic: столовая.

- Cy.


End file.
